Sexual Tension At Its Finest
by Aigerim Lehane
Summary: Because let's face it, Tori and Jade have enough of it to burn the school down.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little mindless piece, with a lot of Jori smut to come. Probably will be a three-shot. Next chapers will be from Jade's/Tori's POVs :)_

_Please review!_

* * *

"Beck, mah man!"

The tan teen bumped Andre's fist, smiling a bit.

"Hey Andre, how's it going?"

The dark-skinned boy groaned slightly, showing just how exactly it was going.

"I think ya know. Finals, dude. Even in the coolest high school of LA, they still suck," Andre complained, leading the way to their usual table, with Beck following him.

"Ugh, don't even start," the attractive boy replied, shaking his head. "And to make things worse, Mr. Harrison gave us new material right before the finals week. I just don't get it!"

"Harrison… Writing, right?"

"Yeah, screenplays for movies and TV," Beck grumbled, plopping down on the bench. "We only just began studying TV tropes, and that's a freaking huge topic! And I don't even get like half of it."

"Tropes?" Andre asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know, the usual ways of where the script goes and how the character develops," Beck replied, letting out a small breath. "We covered only some of them today. I mean, it's really interesting, but shouldn't we have done it at the beginning of the semester?"

"I feel ya, man," the musician said sympathetically, bumping Beck's shoulder slightly. "Now tell me about that trope thing, are they any good?" he wiggled his eyebrows at the Canadian for a good measure.

"You're about to ask something perverted, aren't you," the tan teen deadpanned. Andre just shrugged his shoulders, not showing any guilt over the way his teenage mind worked. Beck drew in a breath, remembering the material he just studied.

"Actually…" he began, brows furrowed in concentration, "there was a moment when we got to the Belligerent Sexual Tension. Which, coincidentally, is the thing I didn't understand."

"Oh, tell me, tell me," Andre jumped slightly in his seat, grinning. Beck just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. The hormones completely controlled the dark-skinned musician who already was ladies' man even before that.

"Not much to tell. Well, you know in TV there is usually a pair of characters who seem to hate each other, but all the fans wish they got together anyway? No, wait, that's not the right description. Um… Well, let's see, usually there is a sweet girl, and a tough guy with the whole tall-dark-handsome thing, and they are constantly at each other's throats, but you just know they so want each other. That's Belligerent Sexual Tension," Beck finished, his face showing that he still doubted he got that right.

"Like… Damon and Elena?" Andre inquired, and Beck groaned.

"Exactly, although I still can't get over the fact that you watch that girly drama."

"It's not girly, it's hardcore and bloody and awesome!" Andre exclaimed, defending his TV shows choice for the thousandth time and renewing a two-year-long debate.

"Game of Thrones is hardcore and bloody, Vampire Diaries is girly," Beck commented calmly.

"Are you harassing Andre again? How many times do I have to tell you to cut it out," a pleasantly raspy voice mockingly chastised him, and Beck turned his head slightly, smiling at the newcomer.

Tori beamed back, showing off her famous smile and sitting next to a sulking Andre.

"So," she began, raising her eyebrow. "What's wrong with The Vampire Diaries?"

"Let me see. Besides the plot holes, dull characters and bad acting? No, that's cake," Beck teased back, smirking. They were doing this routine for a while now, with their group split into two: those who adored Vampire Diaries, and those who hated it. To be honest, it was more him and Jade against everyone else, but while he just teased the others, mainly boys, for watching the show, Jade was rather vicious about it.

Well, Jade was always vicious about everything, so it wasn't a complete surprise.

Maybe breaking up with her was the right choice after all.

"Okay, first of all – characters develop over the course of the show, and you watched what, first four episodes? Everyone knows you have to survive through the first season of the show and only then it will get better. Secondly, there are no plot holes, you just have to actually watch the next episode and the writers explain everything, and thirdly…" Tori faltered slightly there, scowling a bit. "… alright, sometimes the acting is cringe-worthy, but at other times it's downright awesome. I mean, Nina Dobrev? You can easily tell if it's Katherine on the screen, or Elena."

"An amateur like you would praise such poor acting skills."

Ah, think of the devil. Viciousness in all her glory.

Beck sighed as he took in Jade's appearance, dark and dangerous as always. Black corset with red lines, tight dark jeans, heavy boots and a leather jacket. Her smoky make-up made her stormy blue eyes stand out even more on her pale porcelain skin, and the deep maroon lipstick made her lips even more alluring.

He shook his head slightly, scolding himself. They broke up over four months ago, mutually. He knew he had no romantic feelings for her, and while he loved her dearly, he wasn't and never will be in love with her anymore. But he still was a teenage boy, and Jade… Jade was a girl that made everyone's teenage hormones go crazy.

Beck shifted his eyes from Jade, wanting to distract himself, and his gaze fell on Tori who scowled immediately at seeing the Goth. He chuckled to himself a bit. Those two got even worse, fighting and bickering every time they got stuck together in the same room, which happened a lot, since they had the same friends.

The tan teen stared at the half-Latina as her face grew angrier for no reason. Of course, her and Jade didn't like each other, but was it really necessary to get that mad? Tori's nostrils flared a bit as she shot Jade a glare, her whole body tensed up, while Jade stood there, smirking.

"I am not an amateur," the brunette girl gritted through her teeth.

"Sure," her frenemy retorted back, disinterested.

Tori's face took on a smug impression as she seemed to have figured out something.

"An amateur wouldn't beat such an _experienced_ actress as yourself at getting every role in this school, just saying," she shrugged her shoulders, feigning innocence and battling her eyelashes at the dark girl.

Beck saw murder flash through Jade's eyes. There was also something else, something familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it, and it was gone in a second.

"What did you just say?" the raven-haired girl growled at Tori who continued to smile innocently.

"Oh Jade, I'm so sorry," she mockingly placed her hand on her chest, fake sympathy all over her face. "I didn't mean to. What I wanted to say was 'I'm better that you and you're just jealous'."

Beck only sighed at that while Andre shot his eyes between the girls and then dug in his food to avoid being involved in the fight. That was what he was talking about. Tori got bolder, and Jade got nastier, and it resulted in a catastrophe happening on a daily basis.

Jade glared at Tori, her eyes falling down to her hand that was still on the chest. However, they seemed to be caught there for a moment longer than necessary.

Beck blinked. He was imagining things now. Surely Jade had no interest in ogling Tori's chest.

"Watch it, Vega. You wouldn't want to find out if you'd look better with your hair shaved off," Jade threatened, her eyes now on Tori's.

"Oh, like you'll ever manage to get close enough to me to deliver on your yet another empty threat," the half-Latina shot back arrogantly.

"For a person who never locks her bedroom window, you sure sound confident," Jade shrugged.

Tori's eyes widened slightly.

"How did you?... You stalker!" She exclaimed accusingly.

"And you're a naïve little girl who thinks I'm not able to do anything to her," Jade growled. Tori rose to her feet, facing her off, both girls tense with anger.

"Um, you do know my dad is a cop?"

"Oh dear God please tell me you did not just threaten me with your daddy. And while we're at it," the raven-haired girl got closer to the half-Latina, "there are _tons _of way I could make you suffer without it being a criminal offence," her voice dropped to a husky whisper.

Beck frowned. That wasn't right.

That was Jade's bedroom tone.

Then again, he never was threatened by Jade, not in a serious manner at least. Maybe that was also her menacing tone? Jade did get a lot of pleasure out of torturing someone.

However, the slight shiver that ran down Tori's spine at hearing that made him frown further.

Was she that scared of Jade? Or was she…

No. That couldn't be right.

"Oh come on, girls!" Andre came to the rescue. "Can we just eat in a peaceful atmosphere? Can you_ just_ be cool? Just once? Just this once? Just be cool? Just once?"

Girls looked taken aback by Andre's outburst, and, grumbling their apologies, sat down next to each other, glaring one last time before getting to their food.

Beck also glanced at his friend, a bit surprised. Andre must really have been fed up with all the tension.

Tensions.

Beck's eyes grew wide as he replayed Mr. Harrison's words in his head.

_"There's a couple, usually a sweet but quickly angered female paired with a secretly-kind jerk, who are not able to admit their feelings."_

But that was TV, and this was the real life. Right?

The tan boy studied his ex-girlfriend carefully and found her watching the half-Latina. She took in the way Tori picked up her yogurt, wrapping her lips around the spoon and slowly taking it out of her mouth, licking it slightly to get more of the treat, and Beck blinked again. It couldn't be.

Jade's pupils dilated rapidly as she watched Tori, her own hand squeezing her burrito as she unconsciously licked her own lips.

That was the look she gave _him_ sometimes when they began to date, and it meant one thing and one thing only. She was about to jump his bones every time she got that look on her face.

He shifted his shocked eyes to Tori who noticed Jade staring at her. Beck expected her to acknowledge it somehow, but all she did was staring back, making Jade begrudgingly take her gaze away and to her destroyed burrito.

And while Beck thought she would also go back to her food, she continued to gaze at the dangerous girl. Her mouth fell open slightly as she watched Jade licking her fingertips, her chocolate eyes widening at the sight, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Beck wasn't an expert in Tori's expressions, but he was pretty sure he could decode that particular one.

It screamed of lust.

They so wanted each other.

Beck rubbed his forehead slightly, still shocked a little bit.

At least now he finally understood the whole BST concept.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, another update from me!_

_And while we're at it. Is it weird for a 21-year-old to like a 15-year-old?... Um, nevermind._

_Enjoy your read and please review!_

* * *

This day couldn't get any worse.

Just like any other day, because ever since Tori fucking Vega joined Hollywood Arts, my life had been sheer living hell.

She was everywhere lately. Invading my space, my classes, my time with my friends, and my thoughts.

I always think about the ways to hurt her. I hate this girl so much I can't stop thinking about her, isn't it just peachy?

Damn Vega.

And she grew some balls, too. Senior year had been good for her, I guess, and new gutsy Tori was constantly on my case, not afraid of me anymore.

I was up for some challenge since it was getting dull around here anyways. And boy, was she a challenge.

From day one, she was terrified of me, and that didn't stop her from being the only one who could pass as my equal.

Sure, I say a lot of things about the girl, but let's face it: she's extremely talented. She's kind, and she's funny, and all in all a decent competitor.

Not to mention she was hot as hell.

Ah shit. Here I go again.

You see, for the past few months or so, between annoying me and making me mad, Vega also managed to get me pretty hot and bothered over her tight lithe body.

There, I admit it. Ya happy now, Dr. Rosenberg? No more denying my feelings or whatever it was you ranted about on our weekly sessions.

Yeah, I have a shrink. Not the point right now.

The bigger issue here is Vega and my sudden desire to pin her to the wall and fuck her until she sees stars.

Whoa there. I know I admit wanting her, but that might be taking it too far. It's not like I'll ever act on it.

She still annoys the living heck out of me, you know. With her perfect smile and perfect little life and perfect… well, everything. I hate this type of girls. Trying to please everyone around them, living up to ridiculous expectations. Little Miss Sunshine, a poster girl for self-righteousness. Ugh.

Except she's not that innocent. The girl has a mean vicious streak, and her wild side shows itself once in a while. I mean, attacking _Cat_ of all people? Even I am not that ruthless. I see her, the real her, hiding under this perfect façade. I see her in her arched eyebrows as she studies Robbie after he embarrasses himself once again. I see her in her cold stare as some asshole tries to approach her at the school. I see her in her angry scowl as she glares at me.

She's got that glare reserved special for Jade, and I kinda like that.

See, I'm demented. But so is she.

And as she went in for the kill, hitting me in the most vulnerable place there is, reminding me once again that it was her who got all the best parts at the school plays lately, I was proven right.

Tori Vega was a sick, twisted bitch, and I liked it that way.

Apparently, so did Beck, since I just caught him staring at her with his mouth hanged open.

"See something you like, Beckett?" I asked sweetly, raising a pierced eyebrow. He looked back at me, the same slightly shocked look on his face.

"What's it for you? He can stare all he wants," Vega shot at me.

"I don't give a flying fuck if he has a hard-on for you," I spit at her, getting angry again. She just knew what buttons to push.

I wondered if she knew what buttons to push in bed…

Stop this right now, Jadelyn.

Tori looked rather shocked at my crudeness, as did everyone else at the table.

"You're disgusting," she got out after a while, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I bet you love it that way," I blurted out before catching myself. Fuck. What the hell was wrong with me?

"W-what?!" Vega stuttered, jumping to her feet.

"You know what, whatever. I don't have to sit here and take it," I bristled, grabbing my bag and walking to the school building. Once inside, I facepalmed myself, hard.

You dense motherfucker.

What the hell was that? It was like I couldn't control myself around her.

Well, I actually really couldn't. It was always either flee or fuck, kill or kiss kinda thing between us, and guess what we chose every time.

Besides, Vega despised me. And I really despised her, with a side dish of wanting to screw her brains out.

It was times like this I wished she never showed up at the school so I won't be so confused and fucked up all the time.

The bell took me out of my depressing thoughts, but when I realized what class was waiting for me, I groaned in misery.

Sikowits, who seemed a little too much into pairing me and Vega up to be appropriate for a grown male teacher.

Just fucking great.

* * *

I don't know what crawled up Jade's butt and died, but it probably was something nasty.

What was that comment about me liking it that way?

It was none of her business anyway.

But I wouldn't mind if it were…

No, Tori! Compose yourself!

Great. Now I was back to talking with myself. Arguing, more like it.

You see, I had a major inner debate going on for the past months. And of course it revolved around Jade West.

I may.. or may not… have hots for her.

There. I said it.

But she still infuriated me to no end.

I'm just so mad at her all the time. She's so crude, and mean, and vicious and menacing.

And beautiful.

Oh Goddammit, Tori.

It didn't matter anyway. Yes, I might like to explore my newfound sexuality with her in janitor's closet. Yes, I admit that she's pretty and hot and funny in a sarcastic, mean way. But she hates me with a burning passion, and I have no choice but to hate her in return.

Except I can't. I never really hated anyone. It's such a strong word and emotion, and I don't take it lightly.

Let's just say she makes me so freaking angry, and leave it at that.

I want to wipe that annoyingly sexy smirk off of her face, and it doesn't matter to me if I do it with a fist or my lips.

It's more likely that I would opt for the latter.

Ugh, Tori, could you be more of a pervert?

But in my defense, it's not completely my fault. Have you _met _Jade? She's sex on legs. With her whole dominatrix image, and those full lips, and the way she licked her fingers at lunch… Oh, that pink tongue… The things I would let that tongue do to my body…

Oh my God, I totally had erotic thoughts about Jade in a school hallway.

I gritted my teeth.

It was definitely her fault. Stupid sexy Jade and her stupid sexy tongue.

The bell startled me, and I jumped, gathering my thoughts. What class did I have next?

Oh, shoot. Sikowitz.

I hoped he didn't have any other ridiculously gay assignments for me and Jade. He seemed to be into that lately.

* * *

"Tori, Jade, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."

The nemeses glared at each other, having run into one another at the class entrance, both of them late.

"Just what exactly took you so long to get to my class?" Sikowitz pressed on, his eyebrow slightly raised as he stared at them.

"Does it matter? Are you going to let us in or not?" Jade demanded, giving Tori one last disgusted glance. "Standing next to this is not on my list of favourite past times."

"Touche, Jade," Tori commented back, moving her out of the way and walking up to her usual spot. "Maybe you should come back when you grow up, high school turns out to be a bit too adult for you right now."

It took everything Jade had not to jump at Tori and start pulling out her hair.

Among other things.

"Jade," Sikowitz called out warningly as she prepared to make a comeback. "Please take a seat and allow me to continue with my lesson."

"Whatever," the dangerous beauty huffed, plopping down on her seat, eyeing Tori menacingly. The half-Latina turned to give her a self-satisfied smirk, causing her to scowl even deeper.

"Tori, do not provoke Jade," the bald man chastised her like a child, and Jade laughed at the brunette loudly.

"What's so funny?" The singer asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Enough!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "You're not allowed to speak in my class until the bell rings. I had it with you two," he looked between two girls who continued to glare at each other. "For the last two months, your attitude has been getting out of hand. Control yourselves, or else," he gave them one last stern look for good measure. Tori blushed slightly and muttered she was sorry, while Jade simply rolled her eyes and stared at the wall.

"Okay, now," the teacher came back to the stage, looking around the classroom. "Today, I will be teaching you a lesson about subtext. Jade, Tori, on the stage!"

Jade groaned out loud. Of course he would do that. Did he ship them or something?

Tori also let out a small noise of protest, her face taking on a pleading expression.

"But Sikowitz, I…"

"Nah-uh! You will speak only when I tell you to, and that would be not you speaking, but your character. Now, on the stage!"

Both girls complied, looking uneasy as they stood there, throwing daggers at each other with their eyes.

"Now, give me a setting!"

"Janitor's closet," a calm voice stated, and everyone, including Jade and Tori, eyed the owner with curiosity. Beck only shrugged in response.

"What? You two do spend an unreasonable amount of time there," he pointed out, much to Sikowitz delight and girls' dismay.

"Excellent! Janitor's closet it is! Now the situation!"

"Two lovers," Andre called out, eyeing both girls wolfishly.

"In your dreams, Harris, and no, I don't want to know that it's already happening there," Jade stated coldly, throwing a sharp look at Tori which she returned.

"Actually, it is a rather good idea, but let's go other way, shall we? We will use one of the famous and most popular TV tropes for the exercise. Tori," he nodded at the girl, "you will be a typical Light Feminine, which you already are," he ignored the slightly insulted look in the girl's face, "and Jade will be the Big Bad. As this is the lesson in subtext, we will go with hate and love. Yes, perfect! Tori and Jade, you have to display hate, but show us all that in reality all your characters feel for each other is love."

Tori looked at the teacher, mortified. Why was he doing it? Did they have to do it? Well, if she didn't want to fail the semester, she had to try, but did she have to act out a love scene with _Jade _of all people?

"Are you serious?" Jade asked, incredulous.

Sikowitz paused his coconut slurping.

"Yes I am, m'am, now please, to the scene!"

"Um.. any special requests?" Tori got out weakly. The bald teacher gave me close to nothing to work with.

"I don't know, throw in some supernatural drama, teenagers seem to like that nowadays," he waved at her.

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes before facing Tori. For a moment, her eyes were just like always, filled with disgust and disinterest. Then she blinked, and they were angry and hurt at the same time.

Jade was good, Tori thought. Jade was really good.

"So let me guess," Jade began circling Tori, already in character. "Your boytoy sent you to kill me."

Huh. That was an interesting take on the situation. Alright, two could play that game.

"Do you honestly believe I would do that in a crowded high school? Besides, he's not my boytoy and you know it," she remarked, also moving across Jade, carefully watching her.

"Didn't stop you from fucking him," Jade shrugged, and the whole class let out an awed gasp at her using a curse word in class. Sikowitz didn't seem to mind, so they went on.

"It's none of your business who I choose to sleep with," Tori gritted through her teeth. Focus, Tori. It's a scene. It's not real. You're supposed to be in love with Jade's character, not display your hate for Jade herself.

"Oh but you wish it was, don't you?" Tori's face twisted in shock at that as it was the exact thought she had a couple of minutes ago. How did Jade do that?

"Seems I caught you, princess," of course Jade noticed her slip. Well at least she thought it was just because of the scene.

"So, I guess you expect me to act all flustered because you're implying I want you, huh," Tori replied calmly, covering her shock. Now it was jade's time to act surprised.

"Well, look who got a new shiny pair of balls."

"Maybe I'm becoming more like you. Isn't it what you wanted? For me to be just like you? Ever since I turned, all you wanted was for me to start feeding on people."

"You don't know what I truly want."

"That's where you wrong. You want me."

Something flashed in Jade's eyes then, but Tori didn't manage to catch it before it was gone.

"That's so typical of you, princess. You think everyone wants you, don't you? Humans, vamps, wolves, even that fucking witch – you think they are bending over backwards to please you, and you're right, but," Jade got closer to the brunette, staring her down, her eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips and back, "I'm not them."

"No, you're not," Tori said, slowly licking her lips and watching Jade's eyes grow darker. "I'm not asking you to be."

"Stop doing that," Jade stage-whispered, her eyes dropping to Tori's lips completely. "Stop assuming I'll do anything if it's _you_ who asks me."

"I'm not assuming anything, and I'm not asking anything right now," Tori whispered back in the same stage-whisper. "All I'm asking is for you to be real, because you're the only one who's been honest with me all along. And I'm sick of people lying to me just because they think I can't handle the truth."

"Well you obviously can't, seeing as you're kinda dead now," Jade smirked.

"You were the one who turned me."

"By accident."

"Nothing you do is by accident."

While they were making with the small talk, they got closer to each other, their lips millimeters apart.

"Wasn't it you who said I was the most impulsive vampire you ever met?" Jade asked, smirking.

"Even your impulsiveness is calculated," Tori watched her, and then she added the look of realization to her expression. "You planned everything," she said, lowly. "You _wanted_ me to turn, you wanted me to crash that car, and you just happened to be near… Oh God," she finished, trembling.

"I suggest you take it back right now," Jade growled at her.

"Why? You already killed me, what more can you do?"

"I never killed you, because I never wanted you to become this!" Jade burst, angrily, making Tori take a step back.

"I never wanted that for you," the raven-haired girl stated, calmer. "You were supposed to live the life you wanted, you were supposed to become a mother and then a grandmother and then you were supposed to die happily _on your own terms!_" She raised her voice again as she marched towards Tori, grasping her arms and yanking her to her chest. "You were never supposed to die, Tori," her eyes searched chocolate ones, and Tori gulped with the sudden emotion that wasn't her character's. "I wanted you to live and experience life and get everything you ever wanted. So that's what I want," Jade's voice dropped to the whisper again. "I want to go back and save you, because that's what I do every night in my dreams."

The whole class gasped in surprise, completely engrossed in the scene, but Tori didn't even pay attention to that. All she could focus on was Jade's soft gaze.

She didn't know where to go with the scene, because it kinda reached its peak. So she went with what her character would've done.

She leaned up slightly and claimed Jade's mouth with her own, kissing her softly yet firmly and feeling Jade give in almost instantly.

They were brought out of their little world by their audience clapping. They broke apart, hastily putting some distance between themselves.

"Amazing job, girls!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "And good thinking with adding Belligerent Sexual Tension twist, that played out nicely!"

"Adding what?" Jade snapped in her usual manner, back to herself now.

"Belligerent Sexual Tension exists between two polar opposites," a calm voice called out again, and everyone turned to look at Beck. "There is a sweet girl and a secretly-kind jerk who act like they can't stand each other because they are afraid of admitting they have a mutual attraction, so instead of working it out in the bedroom, they take it out on each other in constant fights and bickering."

The class fell silent, adding two and two and then staring at Tori and Jade, shocked.

Such an obvious parallel wasn't that hard to make. But not for Tori.

"Alright, so we added that to the scene, why is everyone staring at us like that?"

Jade slapped her forehead.

"Okay, first of all – are you really that dumb? And you," she turned to the tan boy who smirked knowingly. "If you think I want Vega, you're sick."

"Wait, what?!" Tori finally caught up and blushed ferociously. "I don't - she's not- we're not- I…"

"Ugh, fuck this," Jade stormed off the stage, snatching her things as she fled from the classroom. Tori was left standing there, with the class gawking at her.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner. They are so obvious," a girl from the back suddenly remarked, and the rest murmured their agreement.

"Okay, that does it!" The half-Latina grabbed her bag and rushed to the door, but not before giving a nasty glare to Beck. "Thanks a lot," she threw at him before running out the door.

"You'll be thanking me even more later," the Canadian said, smiling, completely unfazed by Tori's attitude.

* * *

_So it's green light from Beck, huh._

_Please leave a review! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi and Merry Christmas to all of you! Sorry for the long wait, I had finals and holidays and a bunch of other bulshit excuses you won't be reading about anyway._

_I apologize if it's a bit rushed, and as always I aks you to kindly leave a review telling me what you think :)_

_Enjoy your read!_

* * *

That, right there, was the reason why I broke up with the fucker.

He's just so smug, thinking he's got everything figured out. That jerk, he actually had the nerve to ridicule me in front of the whole class. Guess who's gonna be introduced to the pointy end of my scissors very soon.

…that was a really obvious lesbian reference, and it did not help the situation in my head.

I'm so TP'ing his trailer. And Sikowitz's house for a good measure. And…

Shit!

"Oh God, I'm so sorry I bump- Oh, it's just you."

"I'm not that thrilled to be touched by you, either," I snapped back from the ground, glaring at her. Vega stood over me, rolling her eyes before offering me a hand which I pointedly ignored.

"What the fuck was that in the class, by the way?" She raised her eyebrow as I got up, dusting off my pants.

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, princess, you know what I'm talking about. Why'd you kiss me?"

Now she had two of her brows up, fixing me with a look that screamed 'how did you get so stupid'.

"That was not _me_ kissing you, it was my character. The scene called for it," she smirked arrogantly, "of course, it's not that you'd really understand, seeing as the only thing _you_ get is cheap horror movies."

That was it.

I know that over the years I've said and did some stuff that made people think that I wanted to physically hurt Vega. But I'm not that screwed up.

At least I thought I wasn't, but the fact that I was currently holding her up against the wall by her throat kinda told otherwise.

"J-Jade, what the- let me go!" She choked up, flailing around. Her hands went up to dig the nails into mine, and I cringed. How did they do it in the movies anyway? That fucking hurt.

I chose to ignore the pain and got up in her face, snarling.

"You chose the wrong girl to mess with," I hissed, almost touching her nose with mine.

She smelled so good.

Goddamit, focus!

Tori stopped fighting and went completely still as I stared her down. Something flickered in those deep chocolate eyes, and it looked an awful lot like what I felt at the moment.

Which was lust.

I did say there was a good kind of pain, and her nails were definitely that.

They would feel _amazing _in my back as I pinned her to the bed…

My breathing got heavy as the mixture of arousal and anger made my head spin, and Tori biting her lower lip as she eyed me didn't exactly lessen the intensity of the situation.

"Jade," she whispered, her hands sliding oh so slowly down my arms, hesitating. "Can I ask you something?"

I grunted.

Yeah, smooth, I know.

In my defense, all the blood rushed down from my brain to my other… regions.

"About that… tension thing – it's not us, right? There's nothing going on, is there," she finished in a rush.

I assessed the predicament we were in.

By now, her hands were loosely placed on my shoulders, while I still held her by her neck, without squeezing. Our bodies were melted together, and if I moved my thigh a bit higher, I would be meeting little Vega up close and personal. My mouth was millimeters from hers, and I could smell mint and cherry from her breath.

Yeah. Nothing going on, sure. PG rated stuff.

But she was basically giving me an out. Or she was giving it to herself.

"Yeah, I mean no, nothing is going on," I breathlessly replied, taking a step back from her. She nodded vigorously at that, deeply breathing in and out and not looking at me.

"Well, this has been fun," she let out a nervous chuckle, hugging herself. "I think I had enough humiliation for the day, so I'm just gonna… yeah," with that, she turned and practically ran to the parking lot.

I just watched her, amused. The girl was a spaz at times.

And it was too cute.

She _was_ cute.

No, I shouldn't be thinking it.

And why the fuck not?

I narrowed my eyes as I stared in the direction Vega ran off to.

Why shouldn't I be thinking about her that way, exactly? Because people will frown upon that? Um, hello, performing arts school – and most non-judgmental one at that. Because it's wrong? Yeah right, like I care about that.

The only reason I wasn't admitting anything is because I thought Vega hated me. But after what just happened I was more than sure she wanted me back.

Interesting.

* * *

Oh. My. God.

Okay, first of all, I really don't like Beck right now.

And Sikowitz. And the fact that I'm attending Hollywood Arts.

Because I wouldn't be forced to kiss my enemy at the normal school.

Alright, so I wasn't forced to kiss her, but I _was_ made to act out a love scene with her and then I was humiliated in front of all my friends.

However, me getting turned on by Jade trying to kill me certainly was the highlight of my day.

What is wrong with me? I mean, she grabbed me by my _throat_. A normal person reacts with fear, not with flood in… well, down there. Or there could be flood, but from peeing oneself out of horror, not from getting aroused!

Alright, Tori, just calm down. I just need some time to myself. And a hot shower to get this horrible day off me.

The hot water hit my tense muscles, and I sighed with relief. Ah, yes. Now some green-tea scented shower gel…

As I was soaping up, my thoughts inevitably led to a certain raven-haired girl.

She looked so angry today when she attacked me. And it was totally out of nowhere, too!

…Okay, I admit it, I said pretty bad things that provoked her.

You know, I am getting really good at that. Provoking Jade, I mean.

But back to her jumping me. She actually kinda hurt my throat. I scrubbed my neck a bit, closing my eyes. Her grip is so strong. And she just had to wear a sleeveless shirt today. Her arm muscles flexed as she squeezed, and can I just say 'whoa'? The girl must do some working out. She looked all toned and muscled, but not in a butch way, more like a panther. Slim and deadly and sexy…

The pounding at the door tore me out of my thoughts, and also made me notice that my hands were going bad, naughty places.

Great. Now I was about to subconsciously masturbate thinking of Jade West.

The knocking grew louder and my patience grew thinner.

"Be right there!" I called out, irritated, as I shut off the water and hastily grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me. It was most probably Trina, who forgot her keys and now made it her goal to break down our front door. How are we related, seriously?

You know, I love my sister, but every time someone can't believe we share a bloodline, I feel so relieved.

"Enough already, Trina!" I snapped as I threw the door open and then I immediately forgot how to breathe.

Jade – and that's exactly who it was – apparently did, too, because she stood there with her mouth hanged open, taking me in. I blushed deeply from head to toe, remembering the state I was in. Naked. Well, not really naked, since I had a towel wrapped around me, but it was a pretty short one.

And also a traitor, since it chose this exact moment to fall apart, leaving me bare.

The piece of cloth hit the floor with a soft thud, and Jade drew in a sharp breath as her eyes went wide.

I just went still, paralyzed.

So we just stood there, in complete silence, with Jade devouring me with her eyes and me doing zero to try and cover myself.

Wait.

Jade didn't crack any sarcastic remark about my clumsiness.

Jade didn't laugh and point at me.

Jade didn't start taking photos to post it on the Slap.

Jade was staring at me practically drooling.

Holy cow. So Beck might have been right on the money with the whole Sexual Tension trope.

We've been silent for quite an amount of time now. Should I say something?

"Uh, Jade, I-I didn't know you were com-"

I guess Jade had other plans for me that didn't involve a lot of talking. With her lips hungrily attacking mine, it was hard to talk, anyway.

I had no other choice but to respond, which I did, eagerly, might I add.

Somehow, we wound up on the couch, her clothes ended up on the floor and I couldn't stop moaning as Jade kept licking and biting my neck. I_ knew_ she had a vampire fetish.

I racked my nails down her back, and she groaned, her hand going down to grab my leg and lifting it so I could wrap it around her waist. That made me completely open up to her, and I mewled at the contact with her exposed stomach. She noticed it and ground down on me, making me cry out.

I was already wet from thinking about her in the shower, and our fevered make out session added up to that, so right now I was seconds away from exploding. Jade obviously wasn't in the mood for slow and soft, either, which worked just fine for me.

However, that little common sense I still had left was screaming at me to stop and think whether it was such a good idea.

"Jade, I-" Cut off again by her expert lips as her fingers danced on my stomach. Her tongue battled with mine, and I moaned as it flicked the roof of my mouth. She tore away from it, leaving hot, burning kisses along my collarbone, going to my ear and biting it softly, her body nestling between my legs, and oh my God her finger just traced the outlines of my pussy lips.

What was it I wanted to talk about, again? Because with the way her hand was caressing my breast and her lips on my skin, I didn't want to talk ever. All I wanted was this to keep going, preferably forever.

She bit my pulse point at the same moment her fingers entered me, and I cried out in pleasure.

Jade set a fast pace, making sure to brush my clit every time she penetrated me. I grasped at her, scratching her back and squeezing her with my legs, urging her to go deeper.

"Ah, Jade, so good… Don't stop, please," I begged her. She responded by going even faster, and it wasn't long before she had me calling her name as I came, hard. Jade shuddered, moaning as she apparently came with me, although I don't know how she managed that one. Maybe she was also touching herself? Or she rubbed against me while we… You know what, it doesn't matter, what matters is us laying here blissfully happy.

"Wow," was all I could get out as I tried to calm my racing heart. Jade gave me a satisfied smile which I returned.

"Wow is right, Vega."

"Probably wasn't what you had in mind when you came here, huh," I said, breathless. She shrugged.

"I was hoping we'd end up fucking, but I certainly didn't expect you to open the door naked."

"I wasn't naked when I opened the door!" I exclaimed defensively. "You just used your secret… towel-dropping powers on me!"

"Sure," was her nonchalant reply.

"Wait," I frowned at her, confused. "You were _hoping _we'd end up sleeping together?"

"Fucking, Vega, it's called fucking, and there's no amount of sleep involved," she said, completely missing the point.

"Jade," I said sternly. Although I probably didn't look strict and proper, with me being naked and thoroughly satisfied.

"Vega," she shot back, mocking me. I pouted, and she sighed before caving in.

"Look, Tori, it's apparently obvious to the whole school that we want each other. And it occurred to me that all of them are right, so why should we miss out on the fun?"

"Fun?" I dumbly replied. She rolled her eyes.

"After you ran away from me at school, I did some thinking and realized that there's nothing wrong with wanting you."

"Why thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. So I drove here to talk to you about us, and now here we are."

"There was no amount of talking involved."

"Well there was a lot of screaming on your part, does that count?" She asked, raising a pierced eyebrow at me as she smirked. I blushed.

"You did a fair share of the screaming, too," Jade just chucked at me and got up, putting her clothes back on.

"Whatever you say, princess." She grabbed her t-shirt from the TV, smirking at it. "Wow, Vega, you get really excited when you have sex."

Yep. Blushing even more.

"In my defense, I don't really remember how it got there," I said, smiling at her.

"Probably around that time you almost tore it apart trying to get it off me." She smoothed down the t-shirt and turned to look at me. "Has anyone ever told you that you look cute with tousled hair?" She asked huskily. I grinned.

"Not really."

"Well, you do."

"Thanks," I whispered, chewing on my lip as she kneed beside me, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Ugh, Tori," she groaned, "you have got to stop doing that, because I want to take you every time you bite your lip." I gave her a half-smile, and she groaned again. "I just revealed a gigantic piece of manipulation material, didn't I."

"A-ha," I said, absent-mindedly.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I slowly lifted my hand and cupped her cheek, stroking it tenderly. Her eyes were so stormy blue. I always thought Jade had the most beautiful eyes, but up close they were breathtaking, just like their owner.

I began to lean in, ready for her full lips on mine and for us to spend the whole night in bed, when suddenly she shot to her feet, completely throwing me off balance.

"So…" Jade was clearly unsure of herself. "I think I'm gonna get going, Wouldn't wanna get stuck in traffic, so…"

"Yeah! Yeah, sure," I got up with her, suddenly feeling self-conscious as I grabbed the towel and hid behind it. "I guess I'll see you at school, then."

"Of course. Well, um, bye. And thanks for the, you know."

It was so painfully awkward. How did we get there?

"Okay, you too. Bye." She nodded, closing the door behind her as she left.

She wanted a fling, and I wanted her. That was how we got there.

* * *

_So, with sexual tension out of the way, Tori thinks Jade doesn't need her anymore. Or does she?_

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Happy New Year!_

_Aaaaaand here's my present to you :) Yet another chapter!_

_PLease don't forget to review - it means a lot to me._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

I had sex with Tori.

I, Jade West, being completely mentally healthy and absolutely sober, had scalding hot sex with Tori Vega.

Well, I might have gone temporarily mad because my brain was fried and then melted due to Tori's nakedness.

The girl has a body of a goddess, I swear. With her breasts that are small but so firm and delicious, and her toned slim figure, and the tiny waist and her ass, oh holy crap her ass.

Getting off track again, Jade!

I still can't wrap my head around it.

It was over all too soon. Probably because we were so excited over the fact that it was finally happening.

I don't even understand where the hell did I get the balls to kiss her in the first place.

I didn't even think when it happened. All I remember is the towel hitting the floor and leaving Tori nude. I remember my eyes trailing over her smooth skin, up her impossibly long legs, to her shaved womanhood, over her flat stomach… I practically devoured her with my eyes, and the time stood still, much like Tori herself.

And then she said something.

Now, don't let anyone know I told you that, but for me, the biggest turn on is not big muscles and firm asses. I am turned on by a person's scent and voice.

Yeah. And I can't even begin to tell you how many times I ruined my underwear listening to Vega sing.

That's part of the reason I bashed her performances so much.

Because she's so amazing she makes me wet simply by talking.

Goddammit.

So she spoke up, saying something about not expecting to see me, and I lost it. All it took was for my eyes to reach her face, and there she stood, flushed from embarrassment, stammering nervously, and yet doing nothing to cover herself.

Next thing I know, we're making out like crazy on her couch.

Temporary insanity. See, I told you.

And then I took her right on the couch. The one where our gang usually gathers when we come over. The one where her mother eats her cereal in the morning. The one where the pillow her Grandma made for her lays.

I could go on for hours just so you understand how wildly inappropriate it was for us to have sex on this couch.

And the cherry on top of this piece of cake? The door was unlocked _the entire time._

It would've been a wonderful family bonding experience for her Dad to walk in and watch his daughter being corrupted on their family coach. And by another chick, might I add.

It's all Tori's fault. She makes my brain go haywire with lust.

But it gets worse.

Because after I made her a very happy girl and also helped myself along the way, I decided to completely freak and run away.

That's what I do. It's my thing. Running away as soon as there's a possibility of something good happening to me.

Fucking Vega. She just had to ruin a perfectly unattached animalistic act of lust with her soft gaze and gentle touches and _feelings._

I don't need feelings. I don't need this to get all heavy and meaningful, and I especially don't need this with Vega.

She's better than this. I'm darker than this.

Our bodies may be made for each other, but that's as far as I'm letting this go.

I just need to remember this when I walk into the school in about two minutes and face her.

And I really need to remember this when my brain will shut down and my body decides it wants her again, because I can't sleep with her again.

It's gonna complicate everything even further.

* * *

Well, us being in the janitor's closet kissing frantically sure destroys all my plans of not letting it go further.

In my defense, everything was going perfectly good until Vega took out that damn yogurt and proceeded to give head to the spoon.

Her studying the yogurt's expiration date didn't help either, because when Vega concentrates on something, she bites her lower lip and I fucking lose it.

It's not supposed to look _this_ sexy. That has to be illegal… somewhere.

"J-Jade…wait, stop," Vega rushed out, breathless, and I groaned silently.

There it comes. Time for 'the talk.' What are we doing? Why are we doing it? Am I your dirty secret?

Girls are so clingy sometimes.

"Ugh…Just a sec…Okay, got it. Now come here," there were lips on mine once again, hot and demanding, and I relented until I realized nothing happened.

Vega didn't want to talk about anything. There was something poking her in her back.

That was why she stopped.

But… It's Tori. The girl who's a poster child for 'monogamous serious relationships'.

And now she's in a closet making out with a girl and… whoa!

Making out is slowly becoming another activity that is illegal on school grounds.

Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and snatched it from my pants, slamming Tori into the wall.

"Not that I don't enjoy a little bit of dominance on your part," Vega whispered shakily, "but this whole 'slam Tori into things' gotta stop. I bruise like a peach."

I just kept silent, observing her. She looked a bit flushed, hair tousled and lips red from the kissing. Her chest was heaving as she breathed raggedly, and her eyes were alive with lust.

She did not look rejected or heart broken by a long shot.

Come to think about it, she looked giddy as always when we met at her locker, but I thought she was just acting for the gang.

So when she dragged me in the closet after lunch, I thought I was about to get lectured, not jumped.

"Jade?" Her voice was husky from whispering, and I felt chills running down my back. "You okay?"

I shook my head slightly. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I didn't want her to do the talk with me. I didn't want to have to reject her romantic advances, and I sure as hell didn't want her to start the girly crap and admit she was in love with me.

But I _expected _it.

I thought that was what was going to happen today, and I was bracing myself for it. But now that it didn't happen, I felt… let down?

Was I actually disappointed by the fact that Vega didn't have any romantic feelings for me?

And if yes… Why?

Vega was obviously fine with everything. And she didn't mind continuing to have fun with no strings attached.

So why, instead of taking the hot and willing girl in front of me, I was having this confusing feeling?

"Jade," my name fell from her lips as she worked them over my jaw, teasing me with her light touches. I sighed at the contact. "Stop thinking. Be here with me." The lips nipped at my ear before a tongue slid down my neck, making me shudder. "You know, last time I didn't get to fully… appreciate your body. Someone was so eager to _fuck_ me, she didn't even let me do the exploring," alright, there is a third thing that turns me on so much I can't see straight: when Tori curses.

"You're more than welcome now," I whispered back, easing my grip on her and taking a small step back. I couldn't tell in the darkness of the room, but I was positive that Vega was wearing a smirk, and I'm willing to bet that it resembled my sinister one.

"Why thank you, _Jade."_

Suddenly my pants were unzipped and yanked down together with my underwear, and I felt a warm breath on my exposed pussy.

The tongue went first, lapping delicately, and a moan escape Tori when she felt just how wet I already was for her. I gripped her hair as I backed up to sit on the bottom shelf, spreading my legs slightly to give her more room.

And holy shit did she use it to her advantage.

She probed me with her tongue, deliberately teasing me by not touching the clit yet, and I muffled my moans with a hand. Couldn't risk having someone barge in here while I was having the orgasm of my life.

Tori switched to long strokes along my slit, gathering my juices, and I jumped with anticipation. That went on for a while, and I was about ready to burst from the teasing.

You won't believe how frustrated I was. Vega was so doing it on purpose.

Was that a payback for the fight scene? Or the blood loss? Or the 2-story fall?

Whatever it was, I'm sure she was enjoying herself. Having this power over me was totally getting her off.

I let out one tiny moan, and Vega's mouth left me completely.

I growled.

"What do you want, Jade?" She asked, battling her eyelashes up at me. My eyes got used to the dark, and the sight before me almost had me coming.

Vega was on her knees before me, her white shirt and a tiny skirt giving her the infamous 'school-girl' look. Her wide eyes held innocence, but her smile told me everything I needed to know. The little minx set this up. It was all a performance saved just for me.

"I need you to fuck me, Tori," I all but growled, desperation evident in my voice. Her smile grew.

"I think you know what I'm about to say," she whispered, losing her pretend innocence and revealing her sly expression.

Of course I knew what she was about to say.

"If you think I'm going to beg you, you have another thing coming," I snapped, glaring at her.

"It may come, since you won't be if you don't beg, Jadelyn," she shrugged, feigning disinterest as her eyes trailed over my body.

That was humiliating.

And hot as hell.

Might as well go along with it.

"Tori, please," I whined, my voice straining. "Make me come."

"Good girl," she whispered in my ear before suddenly plunging two fingers inside me as she went back to her knees, sucking on my clit.

I howled, and Vega's hand shot up to clump my mouth shut.

Her fingers kept pumping in and out of me as her tongue pressed up agains my clit, and I managed to have a fleeting thought about her being too good at this before I exploded.

I went completely still, screaming out as I creamed Tori's tongue and fingers, grasping her head to hold her in place.

Then I slumped against the wall, spent from the monster orgasm she just gave me.

"Shit," I muttered, watching as Vega got up from her knees and sat on a shelf next to me. "How did you get so good at that?"

She smirked.

"If I said I slept with girls before you, would you believe me?"

Something clenched in my chest when she said that.

Must be post-orgasm twitches.

"I wouldn't have believed it a day before, but with the clear evidence now…" I trailed off, studying her.

I have no idea why, but I didn't want it to be true. She wasn't supposed to have had sex with a girl before me.

"Well a day-before Jade would've been right," she smiled at me. "You're my… Um, you're my first."

My chest clenched again, this time filled with something painfully sweet. The air grew heavy as I stared at her, not knowing what to say, watching her turn slightly red from this revelation.

And then, without thinking, I bent forward and caught her lips with mine, giving her a soft kiss. We sat there for a while, just kissing slowly, but just as her hand began to caress my cheek, I sprang from her.

"Then it means only one thing," I chuckled in order to try and lighten the atmosphere. "Sweet Miss Sally Peaches watched porn," I said in my mocking voice, bending down and sliding pants up my legs.

Tori blushed.

"I-I did not!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, Vega," I cocked my head to the right, smirking at her. "First of all, after what transpired between us for the second time in 15 hours, I don't think you have a right to blush anymore. And secondly," I got up from the shelf, dusting my pants, "you so did."

She just sighed.

"Okay, I did. But since it was for your benefit, you have no right to tease me about it. Ha!" She got the smug 'in your face' expression on her face as she folded her arms.

"You're so hot when you manage to prove a point," I growled, pinning her to the door. Vega squeaked.

"And you're so cute when you do that," I whispered, kissing her chin. She squirmed a bit under me.

"Doorknob?"

"Yeah. See? That's why you need to stop slamming me into doors, walls, lockers and pretty much anything else with a solid surface," she huffed, draping her arms over my shoulders.

"But you're so hot when you're submissive," I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like I'm hot to you no matter how I look or what I do."

"You sound so sarcastic. What if I really think you're hot no matter what?" I don't know why, but I kept pressing. I should let it go, turn it into a joke. I already laughed off the heavy heartfelt moment because I was terrified, why the hell was I creating another one now?

"I could live with that," Tori said softly, smiling. "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I your first?"

Ah shit.

"I mean, obviously I'm not your 'first' first, because that was probably Beck, but…"

"I get it, Tori," I interrupted her mini-meltdown. "And no. I uh, I had sex with girls before."

Now this, right here, is why Tori should stick to singing instead of acting.

Her face when she acts? Flawless. All the right muscles working, the honest-to-God smile – perfect.

But those warm chocolate pools will never allow her to lie, because everything is as clear as day in them.

And right now she's devastated and I hate it.

So I tried to cheer her up the only way I know how.

My mouth hit hers as my hand made its way up her shirt, and I swallowed her moan when I grasped her breast in the palm of my hand, kneading it softly.

"No more talking about the past," I stated after I let a dazed Tori breath.

"You… You sure?" she asked, smirking a little as she tried to even out her breathing. "Aren't you a little bit curious whom I lost my virginity to?"

"Steven," I answered back. "I overheard you and Andre talking, and by the way it's disturbing that you discuss this with a guy."

"He's my best friend!" She said defensively. "Besides, who else do I have left? Trina is too self-absorbed, you're.. well, you, and talking to Cat about those things is almost like molesting a child."

I chuckled at that.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Steven won't be sleeping with any other girl anytime soon after what he did to you."

Her eyes went wide.

"I know about that rumor and pics, but I.. . it was you?"

"He's an asshole, and I hate assholes," I simply said, shrugging.

Her kiss caught me by surprise, gentle and soft against my lips.

"Thank you, Jade."

"It's nothing to be thankful for. The following, however…" I trailed off as I gripped her ass, lifting her and making her wrap the legs around my waist. "Be sure to take notes, Vega. You won't see this in those cheap porn movies of yours."

"They are not mine!"

"Completely missing the point."

"Oh. OH! Ah, Jade…"

"That's better."


	5. Chapter 5

_Extra-long chapter for my dearest readers who are the most amazing reviewers ever._

_Warning: this chapter contains a pretty hardcore smut scene, so I suggest you hold off until you're at home to read that :) Or, you know, read it whenever, wherever._

_And please leave a review telling me what you think :)_

_Enjoy your read!_

* * *

And I'm officially the school slut.

Okay, maybe not a slut in a pure sense, since the number of my partners still accounts to two, Jade included, but… I mean, sex in a janitor's closet? It doesn't get any sluttier than this.

At least the sex was good.

Mind-blowing, more like it.

After our awkward 'past-lovers' chat, Jade proceeded to take me hard and fast against the door, and let me tell you, the occasional contact with the doorknob was totally worth it.

Wow, I even sound like a slut now.

Another argument that leads to the logical conclusion of me being a huge slut? Jade and I aren't even dating.

Yup.

Of course, I didn't expect a proposal when I walked into the school the next day after our couch endeavor, but I wouldn't mind a little acknowledgement. Which did not happen.

Apparently Jade was all for forgetting and moving on, and no matter how much it hurt, I was willing to do the same.

I mean, Jade and I? Wouldn't work at all. We can't even stay decent human beings when we are in the same room. What kind of a relationship can come from that?

Not a healthy one, that's for sure.

With all those thoughts in my head, I was ready to let it go and go back to the way things were, but you know what?

It's not that easy to let go of Jade after you had a little taste of what it's like.

I ended up craving her touch like you wouldn't believe. I lusted after her for two periods, when finally at lunch I just couldn't take it anymore.

Neither could she. I could tell by the way she kept stealing those looks at me, and by the way our bickering got like ten times worse.

Even the gang noticed. So much for hiding everything from them.

Long story short, I dragged her in the closet with full intention of screaming at her for being such a gank.

And scream I did, for entirely different reasons. There were three of them, and they were attached to Jade's hand as she buried them deep inside me.

Think I just made myself blush. And wet.

I've had more dirty thoughts in 24 hours than in my lifetime. All courtesy of Jade West.

I just don't get it. According to this Belligerent Sexual Tension thing, we should have gotten it out of our system, right? We finally got that forbidden fruit, we should've lost all interest in each other by now.

Except we didn't. It actually got worse! I want her every minute I breathe, and yes I am aware of how corny it sounded.

It's like we opened gates to the ocean and now we can't stop it. Sometimes, for example, at lunch, I felt like if I didn't have her, I would burst into flames. And the fighting only fuels it!

I'm a sick, sick, twisted person. So is Jade, but we already knew that.

And so currently I am torn between thinking that having sex (twice) was a horrible idea, and aching for more.

I don't know what the heck I was thinking back in the closet. It was practically a repeat of last night's performance, except our roles were reversed, and I was being the jumper while Jade was the jumpee.

But her lips are _so_ irresistible…

Um. Anyway.

That wasn't what I wanted to happen. I wanted to talk, to find out where we stand, and maybe give her some space to sort her thoughts out.

Instead I jumbled her thoughts right up, going down on her in a public place. Way to go, Tori.

She probably thinks that a) I'm a complete slut, and b) It's a diabolical master plan to get her to fall in love with me. You know, acting all aloof and being friends with benefits until she 'magically realizes' her undying love for me.

Trust me when I say this, I had _absolutely no plans whatsoever_ when I dragged her in the closet and attacked her lips. I don't even know what _I'm _doing, how am I supposed to manipulate _her_ actions?

Besides, I'm not the diabolical type. Spraying hot cheese out of petty jealousy is as far as I can go.

So here we are, stuck in this emotional limbo. I just hate uncertainty! But I also lack the guts to confront her and spill everything.

You know, the whole me being just a tiny bit in… love with her.

There, I said it. I think I'm falling for her. No, scratch that, I was falling for her all those years; I'm only realizing it now.

Alright, alright, no need to stare at me like that. I'm only now _willing to admit it._ I may have realized it a while back.

So what do I do now? I could just go with the flow and see where it takes us, but I think it's better to get everything out in the open. Not knowing sucks. Yes, that's what I need to do. I'll just find her and get her to a secluded place and approach her in the most non-threatening way possible…

"Vega!"

Alrighty then, going with the flow it is.

"Yes, _West?_" I managed to keep most of venom out of my tone as I coolly regarded her. She smirked.

"No, we are not doing this. No 'West' for you. Only I get to call you by your last name," Jade snapped in her usual manner. I rolled my eyes at that.

"What do you want, _No-West_?"

Her nostrils flared slightly as she narrowed her eyes in fury.

Yeah, 'fury' is what an outsider might see, but to me the lust was clear as day.

"We have a song-writing assignment to finish. Meet me at the record studio in half an hour," with that, she spun on her heels and got ready to leave before I grabbed her elbow.

The pleasant shock ran through my body as my hand connected with her surprisingly warm skin, and boy, was it soft…

Dang it!

"Wait, I can't, I promised Robbie to help him out with his acting exercise."

"And I should care because?..." Jade trailed off, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

However, I didn't fail to notice that she made no move to get my hand off of her.

"You should care because I won't be able to come," she gave me a slow smile at that, and I quickly jumped in before my mind wandered to the dirty place, "To the studio! I won't be able to come to the studio."

"Well then you're not getting any credit for the song I am about to write _solely _by myself."

"Jade! C'mon," I whined slightly. "Maybe you'll just come over at my house? Tonight, at 8?"

Am I asking her out? Is it a date? What am I doing?!

"That's a no from me," she stated sassily. "Either we're doing it my way, or we're not doing it at all."

I had a feeling she wasn't talking only about the assignment.

I probably should stop reading too much into this.

"Fine. Let's just go," I went ahead of her to ignore her victorious smirk.

And to give her a perfect view of my ass.

* * *

Fucking Andre and his fucking song witing addiction.

He just had to be at the studio when Vega and I went there.

My devious plan of getting into Vega's pants at yet another public place crashed and burned.

Of course, I could've scared him off, but then Vega would've known what I was up to.

I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. It seems that Vega turned me into a hormonal teenage boy, because I think about sex every five seconds.

More like _every _second when she's around.

I mean, why not? She's willing, no one's making a huge deal out of it, so why stop the fun?

Especially since the sex is indescribable.

Vega is a very fast learner, and I take pride in that.

Anyway, my plan was ruined, and I was extra cranky because of that. I was extremely wound up from our previous session in the janitor's.

I never knew that pleasing someone would be such a huge turn on for me. You see, after Tori's little surprise, I fucked her against the door, and just hearing her whimpers and moans and seeing her face as she climaxed was enough to get me revved up again.

I think I might be getting an addiction here.

And I also believe I _am _coming over to Vega's after all.

* * *

"You get it!"

I gritted my teeth together and barely restrained myself from shouting as I replied to Trina:

"You're about to leave _through_ that door, wouldn't it make sense if _you_ were the one to get it?"

"Whatever, loser," my sister huffed, grabbing her bag and throwing the door open. "Oh, it's you. How come you're knocking?"

Dad smiled sheepishly before pointing at the set of keys he left at the table.

"That's why. Just need to get them, and I'll be on my way," he walked in, snatching the keys. Trina mumbled another 'whatever' before storming off somewhere.

I don't even keep track of her anymore.

Well, it's not like she's gonna get herself in some boy trouble. Her attitude is a perfect repellant in itself.

"Hey baby," Dad said as he passed by on his way to the door. "Everything alright?"

"Yup," I stated, giving him a quick smile before turning to TV.

He paused, studying me. Dang it. It really sucks for a teenage girl to have a cop as her father.

Because let me tell you, he's able to sense pretty much anything wrong. Especially if the problem is guy-related.

Fortunately for me, the problem was not about the guy at all. I should know. I checked everything just this afternoon on the janitor's closet.

Wow, Tori, what a father-friendly and completely not inappropriate picture to have in your mind right now.

"Aren't you late?" I asked him as sweetly as possible, showing off my best smile.

"Yup, so late. Okay then, see you, and don't wait up!" He called out. But just as he grasped the door handle and I was ready to collapse with relief, he turned around with the most menacing expression he could muster.

"This is not over, Tori. We will have a little chat in the morning, because I can see that there's something bothering you."

Oh crap.

I could only nod as he exited.

My Dad cannot know about any of this. If he does, he will actually kill Jade, and kill her dead.

He's a bit… overprotective sometimes.

I sighed and turned the TV off. The clock showed 9 p.m., and on any other day I would take complete advantage of having the house all to myself for few hours, but not today.

Today I was exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster I rode all day.

Well, that's not the only thing I rode if you know… Ugh, no, I can't talk like that. I'm so bad at this.

I nearly died from shock when I cursed in front of Jade in the janitor's. Normally, the f-word doesn't even make it into my brain. When exactly did I transform into this seductive sultry girl?

You know, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy behaving that way. It doesn't mean that I'm about to give it up to anyone willing, but it was nice to shake things up a little.

It was nice to be in charge for a while. Of course, then Jade had to go and prove her dominance. Not that I minded. I was very much all for it, actually.

Being on top felt good, but who am I kidding, I am a major bottom.

Don't let Jade find out I admit that, though.

Okay, enough 'Jade-thoughts' for today. They just bring me down and I don't like it.

I start off thinking about the naughty things we did, and I have all those playful thoughts, but then it inevitably leads to questions that are cramped up in my head. And the possible answers to those questions lead to unnecessary heartache.

So no Jade West in my head at least for tonight. My agenda consists primarily of a shower and then my fluffy comfy bed.

However, the said girl apparently had other ideas because I was greeted by the sight of her rummaging through my drawers when I got out of the shower.

Does she have radar that tells her the precise moments when I'm wearing nothing but a towel?

"Jade!" I nearly screamed as I saw her, startled.

I also clutched the towel so close to my chest it practically melded with my skin. It was not going anywhere this time for sure.

The raven-haired girl didn't even blink as she continued her journey, taking out a particularly racy piece of underwear.

"Nice, Vega," she commented, holding up my black silk panties. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in? And give me that!" I snapped, snatching the pair from her hands while paying close attention to the towel.

She chuckled.

"As for _how_, I did mention you never closing your window, didn't I? And the reason I'm here…" she let her stormy blue eyes travel over my form, licking her lips as she appreciated what she saw. "That's up to you."

"You actually crawled _through my window?_" I asked disbelievingly. Jade shrugged, sitting on my bed and then stretching out there.

"Damn that's a comfortable bed," she sighed softly, running her fingers along the comforter.

The same fingers that she…

I blushed.

Wait a minute.

Just what exactly is she doing here?

Is that… Is that a booty call?

Does she think I'm some kind of a cheap slut for her to entertain herself with?

Okay, I know I was thinking along the same lines, but that's different!

"Jade," I nearly growled, narrowing my eyes. "What. Are you. Doing here."

She must have sensed that wasn't the time to joke around. Which didn't stop her at all.

"What do you think?" She raised an eyebrow at me, smirking. "I just thought you'd like some… _company_," damn her sensual drawl!

And hey! _It is _a booty call!

"I can't believe it!" I hissed at her as I hastily put on the panties, not even caring if she saw me naked while I was at it. "You came here to have sex, didn't you?" The shirt followed as I snatched it from the chair and threw it on.

Jade looked a bit confused.

"Well, yeah, why are you so angry?"

W-why am I… Why am I so angry?!

She has got to be kidding, right?

Jade has to know why I'm angry about!

Or… does she?..

I stood still as I analyzed our interactions.

I did nothing to stop her yesterday. I did a lot more than nothing when I _initiated_ our closet encounter.

I gave her a completely wrong idea about everything.

"Oh, God…" I groaned as I sat down on the bed next to her, burying my face in my hands.

Jade twitched uncomfortably next to me, and in any other situation I would've laughed at how out of her element and awkward she was.

But not now. Now I was about ready to cry.

Out of all the ways I could handle this…

"Vega?" When I made no movement, she tried again. "…Tori? What's wrong?"

Everything.

"It's… nothing. Just you probably thinking what a cheap slut I am," I stated with a false glee, giving her a completely fake smile.

"What? No, I don't – why would you say that?" I glanced at her to see her looking slightly shocked.

"Because," I sighed, "because I…"

"Look Tori," she interrupted me before I could really say anything. "I know what you're worried about."

She does?

"You think that wanting to have sex with someone without having actual feelings for them makes you a slut, but it doesn't. It's actually a normal thing to do. We're adults, and we can make adult decisions, right?" She gently cupped my chin so I could look her in the eye. "Besides, it's not like you sleep with the whole school. You only do me," she smirked.

That was probably the most decent thing Jade ever said to me, and to be fair, she meant well.

Only she destroyed me with a single phrase.

_'Without having actual feelings for them'._

Somehow, I had a delusional hope that maybe, just maybe Jade did feel something for me. That she cared for me.

And maybe she does, but not in the way I want her to.

She cares about her fuck buddy.

Isn't that neat? Jade and I are fuck buddies now.

I have to pull myself together before I end up being a pathetic sobbing mess.

So I decided to lose myself in her. She's the problem and the solution at the same time.

Right now, I need to stop hurting, and ironically, she's the only thing that can stop the pain even though she's the one who caused it.

Tonight, I won't think and hurt and cry. Tonight, I pretend I mean something for the beautiful girl before me.

I interrupted whatever she's about to say with a kiss, throwing my arms around her neck. She replied without hesitation, slipping her arms around my waist.

And since the universe hates me, Jade decided to go slow tonight. Her kisses ignited fire inside me as she softly moved her lips against mine, her hands burned a trail on my skin as they got under my shirt, caressing me. There was no rush like the previous times – I guess tonight we explored.

It hurts even more, and it feels so good at the same time, and I think I'm about to go crazy from all the ache, good and bad.

"So I guess you're past that…"

"No," I pressed a finger against her lips, staring her down. "No talking. Just… please."

She knew something was wrong, I could see it in her eyes, vibrant green-blue from desire. But she did nothing but nod, silently accepting my weird mood.

I didn't want her to talk, because I didn't want to destroy this illusion, not yet. I wanted to keep pretending that we were about to actually make love, not fuck like animals.

Because I finally figured out what to do. I was going to have her one last time before coming clean about my feelings for her. I can't keep doing this, and there's a good chance that after I admit I'm in love with her, she'll run without looking back.

So I was giving myself this night.

I leaned in to kiss her again, but she dropped a quick kiss on my shoulder before standing up.

Wha- Was she leaving?

She figured me out, didn't she?

Oh, nope, just turning the lights out and closing the door.

Now- hey, whoa! What happened to my room?

I sat there in wonder as I took in the dim lightning from Christmas lights she placed along the walls. They were close to the floor level, and the soft romantic glow took my breath away.

Why was she doing that to me? Why was she so… perfect tonight?

"I guess this is kind of an apology for how I treated you today," she said softly, sitting in front of me again. "You know, before we… in the closet."

"It's amazing," I breathed out, gazing at her. "Thank you."

Her response was to kiss me again, lowering me till my back hit the bed. Her lips dragged across my pulse point next, making me gasp as she explored my neck.

I didn't know it before Jade, but turns out I have a _very_ sensitive neck. My constant moans were a testament for that.

I grasped at her shirt, tugging slightly on it. Jade got the hint and raised her arms, letting me undress her for a change. I couldn't help but stare as I freed her from clothes. Next I took off the bra, letting it land with the shirt on the floor as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her breast. Jade let out a sound of encouragement, and I got bolder, taking my time as I kissed, licked and sucked.

She kept sighing, louder each time until I slightly bit down on a nipple, making her moan.

My shirt disappeared somewhere in the room as Jade lowered me once again, and we were back to kissing.

This felt… amazing. She was just kissing me, and our tongues were not battling but dancing with each other in a slow tango. This slow lazy burn inside me grew hotter as seconds passed.

Our kissing grew more urgent. I scratched at Jade's bare back, making her hiss in pleasure as she ground down between my spread legs, and then my eyes flew open with shock.

Whoa. Was this a phone in her pocket, or…

Jade noticed me stopping and raised herself slightly, supporting herself on her elbows.

"What is it?"

I should be asking this question, because right then I had something hard against my inner thigh, and that something was protruding from her jeans.

"Um… You have a phone in your pocket, I think," I managed to let out as I stared up at her.

Jade shifted, wincing guiltily as she looked away.

"yeah, about that… I don't know if you're up for that kinda stuff… It's not a phone," she finished, looking back at me.

I gulped.

So that was…

My hands slowly slid down her torso against my will, and my numb fingers popped open the button on her jeans. I let one hand in, coming in contact with this thing through her underwear.

It was firm. And hard. And I think my pussy just clenched with anticipation.

The idea of Jade taking me fully, with this thing, as we come together…

I shuddered slightly.

Then, without any warning, I pushed her underwear down and grasped it in my hand, tugging a little bit.

Jade cried out, her head falling on my shoulder as she gasped.

"It's… It's rubbing against my c-clit and it's also inside me," she rushed out, trying to compose herself. "And you got me pretty excited, so if you want me to last, I suggest treating it more carefully."

"I think I know how the strap-on works, Jade," I smirked, enjoying the look of surprise on her face. "Well you won't have to worry about getting it up again if I make you come. It's gonna last all night, if need be."

Hello, Sultry Tori. I can't say I'm not happy to see you.

Jade was more than happy to greet new Tori, it seemed. Her eyes widened as she devoured me with her gaze, and next thing I knew, her jeans flew off together with my torn underwear.

It was amazing how quickly our mood could change, and how in tune with each other we were. It was like we sensed what the other needed.

Synchronized sex.

But back to my favorite pair of panties, now nothing but a torn mess.

"Hey!" I protested, laughing. "I really liked those."

"I'll buy you new ones," Jade said huskily, making me shiver. "A whole drawer of them," she mumbled as she descended down my body, leaving hot, burning kisses on my skin.

I grasped at her, stopping her in a desperate need to have her with me.

"Jade, I need you right now," I pleaded breathlessly. "Please…"

She slowly slid her body up, rubbing against me. Both of us sighed at the contact.

"I need you here with me," I whispered, and she nodded, pecking my lips as her hand went down to stroke me.

"Tori, oh God," she moaned as she probed my heated core. "You're so wet and ready for me."

All I could do was moan, rolling my hips to get more contact, but she quickly withdrew her hand. I was about to protest, but her fingers were replaced by a hard, warm tip.

I opened my eyes to find her staring at me with such raw emotion.

That wasn't something I expected. She was gazing at me with… tenderness.

Before I had a chance to enter freak out mode, she slid the tip inside.

I gasped, tightly holding on to her and entwining my legs around her waist, which gave her perfect access to me.

She stopped immediately after penetrating me with the head, looking at me intensely.

"Are you okay?"

I took a much needed breath, growing accustomed to the feeling. I broke up with Steven over a year and a half ago, and since then I hadn't had sex with anyone except Jade. But that was fingers. This was a strap-on, and it was huge.

I tried to relax and then nodded at her, indicating that she could keep going.

Jade slowly pushed it in further, and I couldn't keep from crying out at the sensation.

It was stretching me, and pain was mixing with pleasure, making my head spin.

She eased it out of me when it barely made it inside hallway, and started up a slow rhythm, never going till the end.

Soon, she had me moaning and gasping as I got used to its length.

Except I didn't get used to it, because it wasn't entirely in me yet.

And then suddenly she thrust forward sharply, burying it to the hilt.

I screamed as I came, sharp and fast. Jade kept it inside, letting me ride it out.

"Jade," I moaned. "Jade, oh, Jade."

"Tori," she whispered, picking up the pace, now going in all the way each time she thrust.

Jade was inside me. Jade was so wonderfully deep, taking me higher and higher, her name a mantra on my lips.

We became a blur, holding tightly to each other as we made love, with her forehead on mine as she gazed into my eyes.

I arched my back as waves of pleasure were running through me, and Jade didn't pass up the opportunity to kiss my breasts. She had her lips around one nipple as her hand palmed the other, and the sensuality of the act was driving me mad.

It wasn't long before another orgasm ripped through me, leaving me a shuddering mass of limbs as I fought to catch my breath.

Jade studied me with her impossibly dark eyes, caressing my cheek with one hand and having another wrapped around my waist.

I don't know how long I lay there, shivering and trashing around. It seemed like forever.

When I finally came back from my bliss, Jade was still hovering above me, smirking. Her cock was still inside me, and then it occurred to me – she still hadn't come yet.

Well, the score wasn't in my favor. I mean, it was _entirely_ in my favor, but I was about to change that.

I quickly switched our positions, making her sit as I ended up on her lap. The cock was inside me while I made the maneuver, and wow, a whole new world of feelings.

Before she had a chance to protest, I raised my hips and then rolled them into her, riding her.

Jade let out a long moan, and I had a tiny orgasm right there.

I gripped her shoulders for balance and began to ride her with abandon, both of us doing nothing to hold back the screams of pleasure.

"Jade, so good," I moaned out, picking up the pace. "You feel amazing inside me," I rushed out frantically. "Ah, yes, yes, right there!"

"Tori," Jade said, her voice desperate with need. I liked that. This power over her. Having her so defenseless before me, leaving her bare, with nothing but her desire for me.

It was intoxicating and not to mention it was completely turning me on.

She supported her weight with one hand behind her, and another hand was currently holding on to my ass, squeezing it.

Then she slapped me. And again. And again.

My cries were certainly of encouraging sorts.

"Tori, fuck, I…" she trailed off, and then she fell on her back as both of her hands gripped my ass. I landed on her, and she began to slam inside me, pummeling away.

I was screaming something incoherent at that point, and I might have slipped into Spanish as I lost all control over myself.

I could feel another climax approaching, and I sensed it was about to be a big one.

But I wanted to finish with her.

I turned my head so I could rest my forehead against hers. I needed to see her face when she came.

Jade was close to the edge by that point. Her movements were turning rapid and frantic, which was working out fine for me.

To hold off coming too soon, I concentrated on her. Her full lips, open as she panted and moaned and cursed. Her hair, falling down her shoulders and bouncing slightly. Her half-lidded eyes, so dark they were almost black. She shifted her gaze and suddenly she was looking me right in the eyes, and that was really stupid of me to gaze back, because the look in them pushed me over the edge.

"Jade! Oh my God, Jade! Yes! Oh fuck, Jade, I lov…"

Her lips captured mine as she let out a loud moan which I swallowed, and I felt her shudder under me as she came.

We kept moaning and slowly moving against each other, prolonging it for what seemed like eternity. Then we collapsed into each other's arms, heavy breathing filling up the room.

Jade carefully moved us so she was on top again, and withdrew the cock from me. I hissed at the dull ache between my legs.

"Did I hurt you?" She noticed my discomfort and cupped my womanhood gently, frowning a bit.

"No, God no," I giggled at her. "I mean, okay, yes, but only a little. I'm not used to having, um, this inside me."

She was saying something, I think, but my eyes fell to the strap on, and my eyes widened almost comically at the sight of it.

It was freaking huge. And when I say huge, I mean like pornstar huge!

H-how did it even fit in?!

"Tori," I ignored her and kept eyeing the fake cock. Jade sighed. "Don't you think it's a little late to be freaking out over the size?"

"I-I just… Jade, it's huge!" I exclaimed.

"But you took it, and you did amazing," she smiled. I cringed, not sure if I should take it as a compliment.

"It doesn't even matter, baby," What did she just call me? "What matters is us having amazing time together."

Well, what do you know. Apparently, Jade is incredibly nice and gentle right after sex.

Although, sex we're having? Can turn anyone into a puddle of cuddles and sweetness.

"You're right," I sighed, lying back down in her waiting arms. "But don't think I won't have my revenge for you tricking me into using it," I whispered, biting the tip of her nose just slightly.

She growled playfully at that.

"I'm looking forward to it, Vega."

Then we got quiet, just basking in the afterglow.

And that was when the questions came back.

She wasn't running off anywhere. She wasn't rolling over, facing me with her back.

Jade was here, _cuddling_ me, letting me rest my head on her chest. I was allowed to listen to her calming heartbeat and to have her fingers draw lazy circles on my back.

She was confusing me to no end, and it was frustrating as hell.

She was here with me, but she wasn't here _with me._ And as I recalled from earlier, I had decided that I couldn't take it anymore.

It was time to finally talk, and as much as I hated ruining the night, I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Jade, look..." I slipped from her arms and faced her. "I…"

Trina's shrill voice floated from downstairs, and what she said made me pale:

"Tori! I know you're screwing with someone! I'm coming up!"

"Shit!" I cursed before shooting to my feet, grabbing Jade's clothes and throwing it to her. "You have to leave, now!"

"Kinda cliché, don't you think," she stated with her usual melancholy, tugging on her shirt. I tried not to stare too much at the way the cock looked on her. It was surprisingly hot.

I think I might have some psychological issues.

"Jade, not the time," I gritted through my teeth.

"Fine," she sighed, throwing her boxers – boxers? – on and finishing with her jeans.

"Tori!" Trina's voice was dangerously close now. With her eight-inch heels, it took her twice the time to climb up the stairs, and for the first time in my life I was thankful for her weird fashion sense. "Better tell me who it is before I find out!"

"Go, go, go!" I whispered at Jade rapidly. Just as she was about to go through the window, I stopped her. "Wait, aren't you going to take off that… _thing?_"

"That _thing_ is my dick, and no. It's got you _all over it,_" she purred and gave me a quick hot kiss before jumping out the window and grabbing the huge tree stick.

So that was how she wound up there in the first place.

She quickly climbed down the tree and ran toward the street. At that exact moment, Trina finally burst through the door.

"A-ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "Where is he? The closet?"

"Trina, what the hell are you doing?!" My psycho of a sister stopped her search to eye me. "Why do you even think I was with someone?!"

"Oh for Pete's sake Tori, stop with the lies," she waved at me before dropping to her knees and examining under my bed. "The room _reeks _of sex, you have 'just-fucked' hair _and_ your eyes are glinting like crazy," She got up to her feet again, looking around. "Whoever he was, he was _good._"

Yeah right, I thought to myself. _She_ certainly was.

"Well okay, I admit, I might've taken to some… _activities_," I cringed mentally at what I was saying to my older sister. "But there's no one there. No one but me."

"Oh shut up already," she searched for something in her bag before taking out a pearPhone. "Mrs. Rosenberg called me and said you were having loud sex with someone."

My jaw dropped open.

"Why would she even call you?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Because she has my number, duh," Trina said matter-of-factly. "Dad changed his after she called him to tell about ninja cats trying to steal our TV antenna."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Trina," I sat on the bed, rubbing my face. "I might have watched a dirty movie or two with volume on, and please don't make me tell you what else I did while watching them, but there was no one else."

Trina stood over me with her arms crossed, clearly not buying it.

"Okay, let's think of it this way," I said, standing up and leading her to the window. "The only way to run is through the window, right? Well first of all, one has to be crazy _and _a gymnast to reach that tree over here, and plus, if someone actually did go through the window, what would have been my first action?"

She eyed me a little before sighing dejectedly.

"To close the window."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "I would've closed the window, but as you can see, it's open as always." I kept silent for a while, letting it sink in. "No one was there, Trina."

"Fine," she huffed, grabbing her bag and turning toward the exit. "No, wait," she stopped, and I groaned in frustration. "Maybe you didn't close the window because you _knew_ it would look suspicious, and so you left it open on purpose so I would _think_ no one was there?"

"Do you really think I'm smart enough to pull that off?" I groaned, using my last resort – Trina's beliefe that no one was better than her.

"Nah," she drawled, smirking. "You're not. Okay, I'm going to sleep now, so keep your dirty little hands off of yourself and wear ear buds if you're about to watch porn."

"Bye Trina!" I shouted as I pushed her out of the room, slamming the door closed. Then I let myself fall on the bed, deeply breathing in scent Jade left behind.

Holy crap.

That was so close.

Next time we need to…

Whoa there Tori, next time? You're planning on doing it again?

Damn Trina and her suckish timing. I could've resolved everything tonight!

You know what, whatever. I had enough for today. Now, I'm satisfied and pleasantly aching all over, and Trina incident aside, tonight was nothing short of perfect.

Except for one thing. Jade still doesn't know I'm in love with her.

Wait a minute…

I opened my eyes, astonished.

When we were… When I was on top and we were coming together…

I almost said it. I said: 'Jade, I lov…", and then…

And then she shut me up with a kiss.

She knows.

Oh crap.

* * *

_Dun-dun-dun!_

_So... How do you like the, um, the love our girls shared? :D_

_Share your thoughts and feelings in a review:) _


	6. Chapter 6

_A new chapter in two days!_

_Sorry, folks, no smut in this one. It's more of an insight into characters' thoughts now, since they find themselves in quite a situation now._

_I swear, this story completely turned itself around and is writing itself. It was to be a three-shot and all smut, but instead it's getting deep and meaningful, not to mention rather long._

_Oh well. At least I know you're enjoying the ride, judging by your marvelous reviews - which I'm so grateful for, by the way._

_And a small glimpse into the next chapter's content: you're in for a treat - our girls are about to take their relationship to a whole new level sex-wise. Yup, more smut to come! And huge thanks to __**Torigagged **__for the proposed idea!_

_Probably gave it all away, but I just couldn't wait._

_Anyway, enjoy your read and please don't forget to review telling me what you think! _

* * *

"_I carefully analyzed my further actions as she watched me through alert eyes. That was the toughest decision I've yet to make. The easy one, the wise one would be to make her forget, and that was the one I wanted to choose. The look in her eyes, one of utter horror, was slicing through my dead heart like a knife._

_But it was never that simple, was it? The girl in front of me, the trembling, terrified creature, the human, deserved to know the truth about those deaths. Taking into account they occurred in the name of her safety, that was the least she could do – know about the truth behind it._

_I slowly rose to my feet, deliberately lifting my hand to wipe the blood off of my chin. She flinched at that, her eyes growing even more round with fear._

_"W-What are you?" She asked me shakily, trying hard to stop the quiver in her shoulders. _

_I simply couldn't bear with the expression on her face. For the first time in my life, the fear I injected in someone's heart didn't bring me joy._

_I felt devastated to be the reason of her dread, because I couldn't stand to be the one to hurt the girl I loved._

_"I beg you, just give me a chance to explain," I pleaded, approaching her at a snail-like pace. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I would never hurt you, Tori."_

What?

That's not the name of this character at all!

And just when exactly did the ruthless fantasy fiction story turn into a love novel?

What the hell. Seriously. What the hell is happening to me.

For the love of God, I can't remember what actually the name of the character _was_. All I know is Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori.

God-fucking-dammit.

I scowled angrily as I shut the laptop with an extreme force, throwing it on the bed beside me and letting out a huge sigh.

The clock ticked away, displaying that it was six in the morning, and I flipped it off.

After I got back home from Vega's (by the way – Oh. My. God.), I stayed up all night suddenly pouring out everything I had into songs, scripts and stories.

So far, I've finished three of my songs, added several scenes to the play I've worked on the whole semester – which were _brilliant_ if I do say so myself, and finally got back to writing the story I had in mind for what felt like ages.

And somehow, all of them turn out to be as mushy as the day is long.

All because Tori Vega keeps popping up in my head.

She's there, wrapping her legs around me and whimpering in my ear.

She's there devouring me with a lust-filled gaze as she bounces on my strap-on.

She's there as she comes, arching her back and letting out a deep moan, mixing in my name.

She's there, draped over me and softly snuggling into my side as…

No!

No.

That's a dangerous territory. The forbidden thoughts.

You see, the dirty ones are okay. Just like I said to her last night. We're adults, and adults are perfectly capable of having fun without all the teenage drama mixed into it.

It's alright to fantasize about her gorgeous body and the perfect tightness of her core and the noises she makes when she climaxes and…

You catch my drift.

But thinking about her soft breathing and her deep chocolate eyes and her smile? A big no.

Because thinking about all those things leads to thinking about all the possibilities which will never happen.

If I had any doubts about Vega's feelings for me, they were all wiped last night.

I don't think that she would've gone through with the last night's activities after my little speech.

I know Vega. If she actually was attracted to me in a romantic sense, she wouldn't have put out. She would've gotten all angry or upset, and we most certainly wouldn't have ended up screwing.

And while it didn't exactly _feel_ like screwing, that was all it was. Fucking. Helping out a friend, if you will.

She was hesitant at first because like a proper little girl she is, she thought what we were doing was wrong, but after a little encouragement from me? The lips were attacking and the hands were exploring.

I must be completely insane, because that stung. So I tried to slow it down a little. I have no idea why, but I didn't want a cheap fuck last night.

Yeah, I might be just kidding myself with the whole 'no feelings for Vega' thing.

Last night was just… unbelievable. _She_ was unbelievable.

I also managed to make her come three times. Hell yeah I'm bragging.

The whole night was absolutely, off the charts hot. I had no idea Vega had it in her. Actually, I was amazed at the fact she even went for the strap-on idea.

But it's not only just the hotness of it all. I felt so… connected to Tori. I was _in_ her, and she stared right back into my eyes as I slowly took her. She kissed me with those amazingly soft lips of hers, and her fingers were tangled in my hair as she gasped my name.

It was as if she actually had feelings for me.

And when she climbed on top… Holy shit, I did not see that coming, but I sure as hell appreciated it.

Judging by her screams, she more than appreciated it, too.

Although we might want to tone it down a little next time. I tried to silence her with a kiss because she got particularly loud at one point, but it clearly didn't help the situation.

I wonder what she said to Trina.

Did she admit it was me?

Of course not, you idiot. She probably mentioned some guy from school. God knows there are so many of them wanting to get in her pants…

The sharp pain brought me out of my murderous haze, and I shifted my eyes to my lap to find that I cut my palm with a pair of scissors.

Oh no, it can't be happening.

I'm actually _jealous._

That means it's getting worse. Me being possessive and crazy means I _care._

Fuck.

What the hell do I do?

I remember something my therapist said about dealing with difficult situations.

Something like 'when you admit you have a problem, you're halfway there', I think.

Alright. I'm in love with Vega. Now what?

Yes, I know, you can all pick up your jaw. I'm fucking _in love_ with Tori. So what?

She clearly doesn't feel the same way.

Ugh! This is so frustrating. I have zero idea what I am going to do now.

Okay, let's see. Scenario one: I keep fucking her. She's happy, I'm happy cause I get to have her at least in this way. Nobody's scared away, and it keeps going till she meets The One.

Fuck. Cut myself again.

Scenario two: I tell her about my feelings. She gets scared and runs fast and far. Or she gently lets me down and suggests we continue screwing without overcomplicating everything.

Scenario three, aka 'no way in hell that's happening': she reciprocates my feelings and we ride off into the sunset. _Yes_, sarcasm.

I just… The last night wasn't the only testament to Tori not being in love with me. I guess I kind of knew it all along, I just entertained the idea of her liking me.

Because how the hell can Tori, such a kind, happy, good-natured girl, be in love with _me_?

She's like a sun, you know. Shining bright, radiating warmth and happiness for everyone around and catching them in her orbit with her kindliness.

And then there's me, the scary Goth chick whose obsession with scissors is bordering on psychotic.

What a pair we'd make. I can already see her parents rooting for us and crying happy tears. Yeah right.

I'm not worried about my parents since they simply don't care and holy fuck am I actually thinking about us coming out to our parents as a couple?!

Taking 'getting carried away' to a whole new level.

I let out a frustrated scream, and the alarm went off next, indicating that it was time to get ready for school.

Dammit, I didn't even lie my head down for a second, the whole night! All I did was take a shower, drink some water – okay, a lot of water since I was rather dehydrated after Vega = and then I was writing like a maniac.

I already knew what kind of a day it was going to be. The dragging, 'slowly killing me' kind. The adrenaline high I got from Tori was wearing off, leaving me a sleep-deprived mess. I doubted coffee was going to help me out with that. The amount of caffeine I inhaled on a daily basis made me pretty much immune to it. I drink it mostly for the taste now.

Well, at least today is certainly not the day to spill the beans to Tori. There's a thin chance of me surviving it, let alone confronting important matters of love.

Shower sounds like a good idea right now.

* * *

Oh. Oooh yes.

I woke up feeling incredibly sated and comfortable, wrapped in delicious Jade's scent.

I also woke up with no bones whatsoever, and that was completely fine with me.

The only thing that was missing was Jade herself.

Oh, how I wish I could wake up to the sight of her gazing at me with those piercing vibrant eyes of hers. I would stretch like a cat, and I might even purr lightly as I lean up to give her a good morning kiss, which she would return with a passion only she is able to ignite.

And then we would make love and end up skipping a period or two. I'd cook her breakfast, and it will go cold because we'd be fooling around in the kitchen and get carried away. Then, after taking me on the counter, she'd cook it all over again, and she'd feed me grapes or strawberries, and I'd go down on her right on the table…

Yeah, in my imagination we pretty much end up having sex every ten minutes.

Which might be not that far from the reality, since we managed to have sex three times in a matter of hours, and during those times I've had more orgasms than in any of my previous relationships.

Yeah, I've had a sad, sad love life.

But it's about to change.

Because I'm going after Jade West.

After majorly freaking out last night, I gradually calmed myself down and did some thinking.

Even if she did figure out what I was about to say, she didn't freak out and run like that time we had sex on the couch. She was there, cuddling with me, for God's sake. Which meant two things: either she understood where I was going with it and didn't want to make a big deal out of it, or she didn't catch what I was about to say.

To say I've been overanalyzing everything would be an understatement.

And that's where it hit me: our first time together. She was practically ready to run through the wall to get away from me as soon as I displayed something other than primal lust.

Now let's replay last night's events.

Not so detailed, Tori! And where do you think you're going with that hand?

Anyway.

Jade was… completely unlike Jade the whole time.

She made sure I was eased into the act. She went slow when needed, she looked me in the eye when needed, she kissed me and held me and made me feel safe and _loved._

And so, _so_ turned on.

When I was thinking about it, I felt like my head was about to burst from the confusion, but then I finally made the only right decision: stop thinking and start doing.

Because there is no way I can know for sure what's Jade actually thinking and feeling.

Plus, Jade is an incredibly complicated person, so there's a chance even she doesn't know what it is that she feels.

But I am more than sure what I feel. I love her, and I'm not about to idly sit by and let her get away from me.

I'm planning to holding on to her. And, ideally, letting go, you know, never.

I love everything about her, the good and the bad. Her sarcasm, her possessiveness, her determination, the way she fiercely protects what's hers, the way her mind works. I'm in love with the whole package, and to me, there's nobody in the world who could be more perfect for me than her.

And if the last night and two other times are anything to base my predictions on, I'm going to be a _very_ happy girl if I manage to get the big bad Jade West to settle down with me.

Which I will. I'm not entirely sure how. I don't think confronting her at school would be a good idea, so that's out. But I guess I could take her out somewhere and just talk.

And if I want to just talk, we need to be somewhere public, because we can't seem to keep out hands off each other when we are alone.

Although being in public didn't exactly slow us down at school…

You know what, scratch that. Maybe talking to her _after_ we have sex is a better idea. She's far nicer when she's basking with me….

I guess we'll see how it goes today, but one thing is for sure: I'm not going down without a fight.

Although I might end up going down after all, if you know wha-no, those puns are just not my thing.

As I left the parking lot with Trina, I couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect of seeing Jade.

After I admitted to myself that yes, I'm in love with her, it somehow got easier to breathe.

Love is wonderful either way, you know? Even when it's not reciprocated, just caring for someone in this special way, having someone on your mind is so… fulfilling.

Of course, the amazingly hot sex with that someone on a daily basis helps.

So, there I was, practically skipping to the building and completely missing everything Trina's been saying so far.

Which was my fatal mistake.

I was brought down to earth by a vice grip on my elbow as I was practically dragged to my sister's locker.

"I knew last night was a load of bullshit!" Trina hissed at me. "You're practically glowing, little sis. Either you tell me who it was, or I'm giving Mrs. Rosenberg Dad's number so she can spill the beans."

"First of all – that freaking hurt," I snatched my arm from Trina, rubbing the offended area. "And secondly, there's no one! I'm just… naturally giddy. That's my thing, you know? Andre's a musician, Beck's chillaxed, Cat's random, Jade's…."

"Scary as all hell," Trina helpfully supplied. I sighed.

"Jade's _mysterious,_ and I'm giddy."

"You're extra giddy today."

"What's the deal with you and my sex life, anyway?" I burst finally. "That's beginning to cross the line of appropriateness, so knock it off, Trina."

My sister huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I'm just trying to look out for you. Remember your last boyfriend?"

I winced at that. Steven is someone I don't want to be brought up in conversation, that's for sure.

"So," Trina continued, "And I realize that to you I might seem obnoxious, but I'm pestering you because I _care,_ Tori. I mean, if you're having sex with him, then you must be serious about the relationship, and yet our family heard nothing of the guy. That's kinda suspicious, don't you think?"

I looked away, feeling guilty.

"I know, Trina, and I promise you, if there was something to tell you , I would," I said with as much honesty as I could muster. "But as I was…saying… tha-that, uh, you know…"

"Tori? Tori, hey!" Trina snapped her fingers in front of my face, which got no reaction from me whatsoever.

What did catch my attention was a pair of black leather boots. Boots that had dark skinny jeans tucked into them, showing off shapely legs and a toned ass. The jeans ended with a black belt, and as I traveled my eyes higher, I was greeted with a tight black t-shirt which enveloped a midsection, pronouncing the abs that came with it. And the abs was not the only thing the t-shirt revealed. The v-neck allowed the most perfect cleavage to be seen. The black material of the shirt was a stark contrast against the porcelain skin, much like the raven hair and dark make up against a pool of startling blue.

The leather jacket hugged her curves like a second skin as it smoothly run along her arms and shoulders.

Oh God. Gulp.

Jade smirked at me from the entrance, lifting an arm in a greeting and then just standing there eating me with her eyes. I guess she appreciated my choice of wardrobe as well, although I went for more of a romantic look today, opting for a simple white sundress and light make up.

I shook my head and quickly shifted my gaze to Trina.

"Is that Jade?" the latter asked, following my previous line of sight. "Whoa, she dressed to kill today. And I mean it figuratively as much as literally. She looks like a freaking vampire from that show you like." Trina turned to me. "Was it 'Undead Chornicles'?"

"Vampire Diaries, and that reminds me, I gotta talk to her about our assignment," the lie smoothly rolled from my tongue as I departed. "See you later."

"You owe me an answer, little sis!" Trina before dramatically turning on her heels and leaving.

Somehow she manages to make everything looked dramatic. The perks of being a drama queen, I guess.

I approached Jade who was already by her locker, punching in a combination. She turned her head and gave me a once-over, the damn sexy smirk never leaving her face.

"Hey," I said softly, giving her a half-smile.

"Hey," she said back huskily.

We stood there, locked in an intense eye contact for what seemed like an hour, and because of that we completely missed our friends coming up to us.

"Why are we all standing near Jade's locker? Is that our new hangout spot?" Andre asked from my left, and I almost jumped from his sudden appearance.

"I thought that was near your locker," Robbie answered. "What's with the staring contest, girls?"

Just as I was about to reply, Beck cut in with that annoying smile he'd been wearing since that classroom incident:

"That's an acting exercise, Rob."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he winked back.

Beck is going to have a long chat with me about all of this. With the excitement of Jade and me moving to the next step of our relationship, his weird behavior flew out of my head, but oh look, it's back in.

"Oh, alright," Robbie shrugged with his usual slightly apologetic smile.

"Hey Jade, what's up with the whole 'Katherine Pierce' look?" Andre teased Jade who still hadn't taken her eyes off me.

"I think she looks more like a girl version of Damon," Cat bubbled, giggling at the end. "And Tori looks like Elena today!"

I rolled my eyes. Ever since I joined Hollywood Arts, everyone made it their goal to tell me just how freakishly close I resembled Nina Dobrev.

"Yeah, by the way, are you girls alright after that scene in Sikowitz class?" My best friend looked between Jade and I with concern. "I know you probably didn't want to talk about it yesterday, but I gotta tell ya something. We're really sorry for not standing up for you, and you know, just ignore what others are saying. They know nothing about it."

Except everyone was completely right about us, and if the walls of my living room, the janitor's closet and my room could speak… Oh, and also a couch.

Yeah, a couch might need a lifetime of therapy.

"Thanks, Andre," Jade dismissed him coolly, shutting her locker and grabbing me by the hand. "Gotta chat with Vega." With that, she dragged me somewhere, barely leaving me a chance to shrug at the gang apologetically.

Yeah, that's as decent as Jade can get. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

We entered an empty classroom, and Jade allowed me to come in first before closing the door.

I was growing more nervous by a second. What was it she wanted to tell me?

What if she dragged me here to laugh in my face about my almost-proclaimed love?

The fears I had a night before returned, ten times stronger.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get away from them," Jade said, getting closer to me. "And also I wanted to do this," her voice dropped to a whisper as her lips pressed to mine, and I didn't hesitate to return the kiss, lazily hugging her neck.

So I guess we're both just going with the flow today.

"I like the dress," Jade mumbled as she descended down my neck with her kisses.

"Thank you. I like 'Damon' look on you," I replied breathlessly, playing with her hair.

"Not you too, Vega," she growled into my shoulder before leaving a sweet kiss there and facing me. "I look nothing like that prick."

I pretended to study her, frowning in concentration.

"Hmm, let's see. Black hair mixed with blue eyes: check. Wardrobe: check. Eyebrows arched in a permanent scowl…" I lifted my eyes to her face to find her completely unamused, "…double check."

"Oh, you're going to regret it," she said darkly, gripping my waist more forcefully.

"Oh, but I think I left something out," I practically melted into her, leaning up to whisper in her ear, "you're just as _ridiculously hot."_

I squealed as I was suddenly lifted in the air and placed on the teacher's desk with Jade coming to stand between my legs.

"Jade, no," I laughed as I gently pushed at her shoulders. "We're not going to have sex in a classroom."

"Who said anything about sex?" She said back with a mocking shock. "Why Victoria, I would have never pegged you as the type to expect such a thing!"

"I don't. Talk like that!" I growled.

"Sure you don't," she smirked at me. "But seriously, who said anything about sex? Just a little making out before facing a stressful day. Unless," she got in my face, her smirk going wider, "someone can't keep it PG-13."

"Oh I can, West, it's you I'm worried about," I challenged back, biting my lip for a good measure.

Yeah, that's right. I'm using her weakness to my absolute advantage.

Remember when she foolishly revealed how much she liked it when I bit my lip? Well, let me tell you, it worked like a charm two times in a row.

I know, I know. I'm bad.

She cast her eyes down to my lips and licked her own.

Gotcha.

"I guess you are right," she stated, lightly stroking my thighs. "I am the more adventurous out the two of us, after all."

I was completely aware that she was challenging me, but that didn't stop me from raising to her bait.

The girl was just too good at pushing my buttons.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed, insulted. "As far as I remember, the last night got pretty… adventurous."

"_And,_" she interrupted me, smirking, "also it was my idea."

"Are you saying I lack creativity in bed?" I deadpanned.

"No, oh no, no no," she chuckled at me. "You definitely have outstanding abilities. I'm just saying you're… vanilla."

"I'm what?!" At that point, I got to my feet, facing her off. "Excuse me, but…"

"What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?" Jade interrupted me once again.

"Well, there was that one time with, uh, with Da- I mean, Steven, when we, when I…" I trailed off, scowling at her knowing gaze. Then I let out a defeated sigh.

"Last night was the kinkiest thing I've ever done," I muttered. "And also, um, _thattimeinthecloset._"

"What? I didn't quite catch that one." Judging by her little smirk, she understood everything perfectly.

Well, two can play at that game.

"That time in the closet I ate you out," I said, dropping my tone to a sultry one. "Never knew that fucking in a public place could be_ such_ a rush…" My finger traced her collarbone and then curled under her chin as she leaned in to kiss me.

The bell ringed loud and clear.

"Oops," I giggled as I squeezed past her, making her lose her balance a bit. "Guess we'll get back to it next time. Oh, and Jade?" I turned to look at her when I got to the door. "We'll see who is the kinky one here. I did promise you revenge, now didn't I. But now I'll make sure it's _really_ nasty…" Yup, biting my lip and making Jade's gaze transfixed on it.

And I can literally feel her eyes burning on my ass as I walked away.

I think I already know how to make her pay for making fun of me.

And _after_ that we will talk. For sure.

* * *

_Uh-oh, looks like Jade has awakened Naughty Tori. Someone's gonna get hers..._

_Please review! :))_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! New smut-filled chapter, extra-long. My treat._

_And thanks to __**Torigagged **__for the huge contribution to this piece :)_

_Oh and by the way I made a tiny slight barely-there reference to another TV show, and I'm interested to see if you'll catch it :)_

_Please don't forget to review! Where do you see the story going? What do you like about this chapter? How's the advancement of the relationsip going? I wanna know!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The day could not be any longer.

I was absolutely right. It dragged by so slowly, a snail would be a muscle car compared to it.

The only thing that could've made it better ultimately ended up destroying it.

Okay, I'm being dramatic, but I have my reasons.

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about.

Vega. Of course Vega, who else?

The little minx was being a giant tease all day, always just out of my reach, dancing around with her damn glances and smirks and cheekbones.

And the lip. Did I mention the lip? I sure did to her, and now she's abusing the heck out of it.

By the end of the day, I had a little algorithm worked out. I call it 'Vega's flirting scheme'.

First, she casts me a look. It starts out innocent and fleeting, like she just caught me in her wandering gaze, and I could totally buy it if not for one thing. Her smirk. After a second of eye contact, her lips slowly stretch in a lopsided smirk, and as soon as it's there, she raises her eyebrow ever so slightly. Then those damn soulful eyes start twinkling suggestively, and she proceeds to give me a discreet once-over.

And then… Yep, you got it. Then she slowly bites her lower lip, and as her face displays raw lust, my expression mirrors hers.

She also looked particularly ravishing. I'd even say good enough to eat. The white material of the dress made her tan skin stand out even more, and the length made those impossibly long legs go on forever. Add her usual wavy hair and big doe eyes…

She didn't even dress to look sexy or provocative or seductive. She just looked so… Tori. Cute and sexy in a romantic sort of way, with an air of goodness around her.

There's something about goodness that is just asking to be corrupted, don't you think?

But every time I tried to approach her, she found some ridiculous made-up excuse to get away from me. But not without flirting like hell.

Man, Vega knows how to flirt. And I'm not talking 'whipping you hair' stuff. That's for amateurs. No, she went all out today. All the right touches, all the right glances, pauses when needed… She should have a class called 'Flirt and Seduction 101'.

However, while her class would be 101, I would be teaching it at PhD level. I gave it as good as I got and more, and I could swear I saw her lose her resolve a couple of times.

I have weapons of my own. D-cup sized.

Alright, the day wasn't all that bad. But at the end of it I was wiped. The lack of sleep piled up on the stress of the day, and flirting contest with Vega drained me of that little amount of energy I had left.

So when I got home, I barely managed to change into my sleeping attire before I collapsed on my bed and passed out.

Which apparently was a huge mistake, because I woke up to find myself blindfolded and handcuffed to the headboard.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, tugging on the restraints. No use. Handcuffs were metal, so I wasn't getting out of them by myself. "Who the fuck did this?! Let me go, or you're in for a shitload of hell, fucker!"

There were light footsteps approaching my bed, and then a deep giggle could be heard on my left.

…Holy shit, Vega.

"My, my, Jadelyn," a breathy voice stated near my ear, the lips brushing it slightly. "What a mouth you got. And to think I was about to kiss it…"

"Vega…" was all I could manage as I laid still, amazed. Wow.

Little Miss Prim and Proper wants to have some bondage fun?

Although after I practically destroyed her with the strap on last night, I don't think she's entitled to be called that anymore.

"Aw, you guessed it too soon," I could practically hear a pout in her voice. "Oh well, I'm still gonna have my fun."

"…Alright, okay, I'm sorry, I take it back," I said nervously. "You're the kinkiest one. Now uncuff me and I'll make it worth your while."

She let out a throaty laugh and I practically shivered from the sound.

Remember my 'voice' fetish? Now that I was blindfolded, my sensitivity to her voice was ten times worse. Dammit.

"It'll be worth my while anyway, Jadelyn." I could hear the sound of something slapping my bedcovers slightly.

Oh sweet mother of fuck, was she about to?...

Something dragged across my thigh, but I couldn't determine what it was because of its feather-like touch.

She tickled me with it, and I squirmed, trying to get away from it.

The handcuffs around my legs determined I couldn't do that.

"Damn, Vega, did you raid your Dad's cop stash?" I breathed out, smirking. Tori giggled in response.

"Do you really want to be talking about my father when you're ready to be molested by me?"

I cringed. Yeah, better not bring him up. If he found out what exactly I did to his baby girl, he'd shoot me on the spot.

Then again, his _sweet_ baby girl was about to do things to me that could probably make a pornstar blush.

I involuntary tried to clench my things at the sudden rush of arousal, and of course, Tori noticed.

"Oh, Jade," she said with a mocking disappointment. "I think we need some ground rules." I felt her minty breath on my face as she spoke: "Do as I say and you get a reward."

"What kind of reward?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She answered with a brutal kiss, ending it with a bite to my lower lip. I couldn't help but moan at that.

"Rule number one," Tori breathed huskily, and I felt something touch my thigh again. "You do not come until I tell you to. Which means you can't seek relief by yourself, Jadey… is that clear?"

I failed to answer because I was too busy soaking my underwear at the tone of her voice.

I thought I was in love with Tori, but now it seemed that Dominatrix Tori won the race.

However, my silence was my downfall, because it angered Vega.

That something was suddenly slapped against my thing, bringing slight sting at the contact. I whimpered.

I fucking _whimpered._

And Tori liked it, because I heard her slight moan at the sound of my misery.

She slapped me again with what I deducted to be a leather whip, and I let out a muffled cry, arching my back.

I think Tori guessed from my constant remarks that I like pain. Well, she's not gonna be disappointed.

I wonder what she looks like. Is she wearing a latex suit? Nah, too cheesy. Is she wearing stockings? She has got to be wearing stockings. And high heels.

I was getting myself worked up like you wouldn't believe.

"It's c-clear, I got it," I said shakily, realizing she probably still wanted to get an answer out of me. "I won't come until you say so."

Another slap indicated that I did something wrong.

"That was just for future reference. And because I like the look on your face when I do that..." Her tone became sultry as she walked over to me again, and yep, high heels clicking against the hard floor surface.

"Any other rules, Vega?" I snapped at her, trying to get at least some sort of control back.

"Oh yes, Jadelyn," the smirk was palpable in her voice. "From now on, you will refer to me as Mistress. Do you understand, Jadelyn?"

The whip cracked in the air and I bit my lip to stop the moan.

"Yes, Mistress," I whispered. "Mistress, may I beg you to do something for me?"

"I suppose so. What is it, Jadelyn?"

"Please take off the blindfold," I said desperately.

I needed to see her for this, even if the sight alone made me come.

There was a slight pause – Tori was probably mulling over it. Then a hand tugged lightly on the knot behind my head, letting the blindfold fall to my chest.

What I saw had me almost choking on my drool.

Tori stood before me, her left hand on her cocked hip. She was dressed in heels, black stockings and a garter belt. Yes, _only_ a garter belt.

Actually, that was pretty much everything she had on.

Her hair was wavier than at school, and her make-up was a lot darker, making her look dangerous. In her right hand, she had a leather whip – the kind where there was a stick and then a piece of leather at the end. The picture was topped with a sinister smirk on her lips which were a shade of blood.

Sweet damn, I think I just came.

"T-thank you, Mistress," I whispered, raking my eyes all over her body. Her smirk grew wider at that.

"I see you're learning, Jadelyn." She got closer, tracing a whip along my collarbone. "There is also a third rule. You will _obey_ me. Do exactly as you're told. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl," she purred. Then she reached for something on the bedside table over my body, and her nipple grazed my lips. I fought hard not to lick it.

While I was ogling Vega's breasts, something cold was sprayed on mine. I grunted.

What the he- whipped cream?

Vega stood up, grinning from ear to ear as she watched me.

"Now, Jadelyn, let's play a little game. I," she suddenly straddled my stomach, and I moaned at the feeling of her incredibly wet pussy on my skin. She was having fun, that's for sure. "I will kiss you and lick you and bite you until you beg for mercy…" She trailed off as she sprayed whipped cream on my neck. "And that's where your part comes in. You are not to let out _any_ sound, Jadelyn. If you win, you get your reward. If I win, I get mine. Don't worry, though – you will still get a treat even if you lose…" She bent down and slowly licked up my neck, getting the cream off of my neck and meeting my eyes with hers. "So what do you say? Are you in?"

"Yes, Mistress, but I have one last request before we start," I replied, smirking.

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss me," I commanded, back to my old self for a second. Tori smiled at that, shyly, and leaned up without objection.

Our lips met, softly. I licked at her lower lip and was immediately granted access. I slowly caressed her tongue with mine, unhurriedly enjoying the kiss.

I was trying to tell her that everything she was doing was completely okay with me. That she was amazing. That I was there.

Even if she seemed fine, I wanted to give her that last moment of reassurance before we got to the heat.

I pecked her lips once, twice, ending the kiss. She smiled against my lips before slightly distancing herself to look in my eyes.

I could easily drown in her eyes, you know. The inviting warmth there was so alluring…

The moment had to be broken, however, since I had a sizzling hot naked half-Latina on me, and I was anxious to see where she would take it.

"By all means, begin, Mistress," I said, smirking up at her.

"I don't think I like your tone, Jadelyn," she chided me, slipping back into character. "I am going to enjoy torturing you _so_ much."

With that, she slid down my stomach and moaned at the friction. I wasn't allowed to, but inside I was practically screaming from the sensation.

"Oh, Jade…" she gasped, slowly rocking on my stomach back and forth. "It feels so good… Not as good as when you fucked me deep and hard with your cock, though."

I am going to die there. I am going to die from exploding all over the place, literally.

What was she doing to me?!

I was trying my best to keep silent and calm, and so far it was working. But only so far.

"But I think I'm getting carried away, don't you think, Jadelyn? This is about you, after all…" she bent down and teasingly licked whipped cream from my nipple. I fought to stay rooted to bed.

Tori began to slowly drag her tongue across my chest, thoroughly cleaning my breasts and sucking them while she was at it. I was biting the inside of my cheek to stay quiet, and the blood was just about to be drawn.

Then she bit down on a nipple, and the sensations running through my body made me arch my back against my control.

Tori raised her head to study me, and I gave her a slight smirk. I still kept silent, didn't I?

"Smartass," she mumbled, as if reading my thoughts, before getting back to her task. Her hand reached the can again as she sprayed a trail on my stomach which lead down to my womanhood.

I shook when I thought about what was to come next.

At the rate Vega was going – probably me.

She sat on her knees between my spread tied legs, her lips slowly stretching in a vicious smirk as she appraised me with her eyes. Never in a million years could I imagine that look on Vega's face – the one of pure seduction and such raw hunger it was making me tremble from the inside. I was sure my face had the same expression, and how could it not with Vega being so… so unlike everything I thought her to be.

She began to slowly crawl up to me, much like a predator stalking a prey, her hands never touching me, not yet. Her finger curled under my chin lightly as she pulled my head up, staring into my eyes.

"I could just stare at you all day…" Vega uttered absentmindedly, lazily dragging her nails across my neck. "Those eyes – damn those eyes."

She reached for something, and a second later I was once again drowned in darkness.

"Sorry, Jadelyn," I heard her sensual voice near the shell of my ear. "I am just so changeable today, honey, but don't worry, it will be worth it. I promise," a hot breath was blown in my ear, and a wet tongue lightly grazed the outline if it, making me shiver.

She reached over to tug on the handcuffs, giving me a perfect assess to her neck, and I inhaled deeply, barely catching a moan threatening to escape me.

Her scent surrounded me, poisoning my mind with its absolute deliciousness. Remember my other quirk when it comes to sex? A scent of a person, that's right.

Vega smelled perfect. It was a mix of freshness and serenity, with an underlying flavor of spiciness.

She smelled like… night. Don't look at me like I'm mentally challenged. It was the smell of the fresh night air, with grass and lemons and ocean breeze creating a cocktail of sensuality.

I am so going to lose this game. I've already long forgotten about it, all with a tiny whiff of her scent.

Vega shuffled on the bed, and I couldn't deduct from the noise what her next move was about to be. Being blindfolded was… weird, for the lack of better word. With one of my senses removed, others were working on overdrive. Every touch, every scent, every sound awakened a new intensity to the things I was feeling, and it was amazing.

I am doing it to Tori next time.

Her fingers appeared on my stomach, their ghostly whispers over my skin causing goosebumps. I heard her chuckle as she observed it. Little minx.

The fingers grew bolder, drawing circles as they aimed higher, landing under my breasts. She squeezed them lightly, and once again I forced a whimper down my throat. She moved on the bed, and then I felt tickles on my stomach – her hair. So that meant…

Lips closed around my nipple, gently, and a tongue flicked over it as her hands kept exploring my body. Her fingers worked in time with her mouth, playing my sides and caressing my thighs.

I arched and squirmed under her soft touch, feeling overwhelmed. The blindfold allowed me to experience it more vividly that I ever imagined being possible. That never happened to me. Such a depth of feeling was intoxicating.

I was cursing Tori internally for striking this stupid game, and I was cursing at myself for being so fucking competitive. To hell with the game! I want to whimper and moan and gasp and sigh, I want to react to her, I want to express the things she made me feel.

Her lips went from my breast to my neck, her tongue lapping lazily at the pulse point. Clearly Vega wanted to learn everything about my body. Come to think about it, every time we fucked, even when we were trying to take it slow, we still ended up going hard and fast. I guess we were both afraid of expressing too much and giving away too much, well, giving false hope in Vega's case.

But what we failed to understand was that there were feelings, and there was sensuality. Sex doesn't have to be either fucking or making love. It can be sex – the erotic act of pleasure.

I don't think I'm making any sense right now. I don't think I'm thinking at all, actually.

She just let out a tiny gasp in my ear as she stretched on me, straddling my stomach yet again. I could feel her juices practically dripping. Oh God, she was driving me mad…

Nails racked down my arm as she felt for the can of forgotten whipped cream, and then I was hit with cold air as she got up, spraying a thin track down to my pelvic bone.

And then she was back, nails going harsher, teeth scraping my skin as she ate the cream from me, never changing the leisure pace. Her hands stroked my inner thighs, cautiously at first but growing more confident as her mouth went lower, and fuck, it couldn't get any better.

The cold cream made sudden contact with my heated core, and I hissed, not entirely expecting it. Shit. I made a sound.

Vega paused for a bit, and just when I thought she was about to deny me, her tongue tentatively traced the outlines of my pussy lips, lapping at the mix of my juices and whipped cream.

I tried to keep quiet. Honestly. Actually, I think I deserve a fucking medal for holding out so long. But there's only so much torture I can take before losing my mind.

Just as Tori sucked lightly on my clit and my hips began moving on the accord of their own, the stream of constant moans and gasps fell from me. Fuck, she was incredible. It wasn't going to be long before….

Warm lips left me, and I was back to the land of sight as the blindfold was practically ripped off of me. Vega grinned at me like a Cheshire cat, her lipstick slightly smudged and her mouth sticky with cream as she racked her lust0filled eyes over my face.

"You lost, Jadelyn," she said in a sing-song voice, smirking. "Which means I won, which also means…" she uncuffed my ankles, then going to my arms, "…I get my reward now."

I sat up, massaging my wrists and wincing from a slight but oh so pleasurable pain they brought.

"What exactly makes you think I'll play along?" I drawled. "I'm free now, and I'm stronger than you, Vega."

"Oh, but I did mention a treat for you if you lost, and trust me," she got on her knees, arching the small of her back as she nipped on my lower lip playfully, "you don't want to miss that…"

Vega said in front of me, spreading her legs, and I groaned as I saw her glistening pussy. It was dripping wet, with juices smeared on her inner thighs, making my mouth water.

She reached for the can, spraying the cream over herself as she stared in my eyes, licking her lips.

"Go ahead. Enjoy your treat, Jade." She leaned back, supporting her weight on her hands and looking at me through half-lidded eyes. And then a lip, caught between white teeth, calling to me, dragging my primal desires on the surface.

Fuck.

I didn't have to be told twice as I leaned over her, leaving sloppy kisses all over her neck and making her gasp. My tongue went lower and lower until reaching its final destination, and Tori was already trembling with the intense need.

My hands grabbed her thighs as I began to slowly gather the cream first. I looked up to gauge her reaction and found one of the most erotic views I've ever seen in my life: Vega's head was thrown back as her back arched, making her perky breasts stand out even more, and her sighs and moans never stopped.

That was it. I was about to get my first taste of Tori Vega, my former arch nemesis, my recent frenemy, my current lover and a girl I fell for.

I dove in with my tongue, teasing her lips, and her breathing got even heavier, her moans going louder. Encouraged by that, I began to take long licks along her slit, circling my tongue around her clit but not quite touching it yet.

Tori was rolling her hips now, practically riding my face at a slow pace as the curses added themselves to moans. I couldn't help but smirk at that. Here I was, with my head between most well-behaved girl's legs, and the room was filled with 'fuck's and 'Jade's and 'right there's.

I cleaned up most of the cream by now, and let me tell you, Vega'n'Cream is _delicious._ The taste was just right, slightly musky, salty but with a side of sweet, overall kicking my libido higher than ever. This girl, I swear…

I looked up again to find her face confronted in a sweet grimace of pleasure as my tongue began to flick rapidly against her clit. She was crying out by now, and Spanish words were flowing as I took her higher. God, how is it possible to be for a human being to be so fucking sexy?

I pushed my tongue flat against her clit, adding pressure on it as I stroked it back and forth, making her scream and grab the back of my head, pushing me in her more.

"Jade, fuck! Ah si, Jade, estoy por acabar, Jade, Jade…" Her body tensed, calm before storm, and then she came undone, falling on her back as she squeezed her hips around my head, riding out her climax.

I just pressed my tongue against her, letting her set her own pace and feeling her pulsing erratically as she spasmed. Damn, that one was hot.

I waited for her to get down from her high before climbing over, settling my body between her legs and lightly peppering her neck with kisses. She giggled breathlessly at that, tangling her fingers in my hair.

"Jade," she whispered, pushing at my shoulders to look at my face. I complied, and Vega looked the most alive I've ever saw her, those chocolate eyes shining with hunger. "I need you to fuck me, now," she pleaded, and I swallowed, hard, the white hot want burning in my stomach.

I caught her lips in a hard kiss, hoisting her up and placing her the other way on the bed. Without breaking our frantic kiss, I reached into the drawer and blindly felt the strap-on, tugging it on myself hurriedly.

Vega had me on edge already, and seeing her come only fueled it. I guess we'll be finishing hard and fast again, and there were no complaints on my end.

I grabbed her shoulders and flipped her on her stomach without warning, making her let out a small squeal of surprise. My fingers probed her, checking to see if she was ready for me as the other hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging on it so I would be granted the access to her neck. She mewled her approval, going completely soft in my hands.

I felt her, stroking her ready wetness and making her moan appreciatively at the action. The tip of the cock slipped inside with no resistance, both of us crying out simultaneously at the sensations.

"Jade, deeper," Tori breathed, clutching the sheets till her knuckles went white. "Please…"

I slowly eased all of the cock inside her, watching as she gasped as it. Then I started up a steady rhythm, not wanting to hurt her. Too much, anyway.

The base was rubbing against my clit, creating a delicious friction that had me gasping and grunting as I worked the cock in and out of Tori. I marveled at the way her back muscles stretched under her skin, I caressed the silky surface of her shoulder blades, I was going crazy with need at the sounds she was making.

I straightened up, taking her with me as I sat back on my heels. She situated between my slightly spread legs, her arm reaching back to grip the back of my neck as she kept sighing and gasping. We rocked together back and forth, with my hand around her waist holding her up as I went deep inside her, hitting all the right spots.

"Jade, it won't.. it won't be any longer for me," she whispered, her voice strained.

"Me too, Tori," I whispered in her ear, kissing the sweet spot behind it. "You feel so good, baby. You're so soft and wet," I thrust faster, making her go louder, "I love the way you feel against me, Tori," I rushed out, kissing down her shoulder. "Amazing," I breathed out.

"Jade," Tori moaned, gripping onto me. "Jade, I'm so close…"

I left her, turning her over on her back, and, without giving her time to ask anything, entered her again, slamming my way inside.

"Oh God, Jade!"

My pace became rapid as I felt my orgasm approaching, the pressure on my clit growing stronger the harder I pounded Vega. Her nails were wrecking my back as she kept cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck!" She shouted. "I'm gonna come! Jade, fuck," she rolled her hips upwards, trying to meet me thrust by thrust. "Come with me, Jade," she gasped.

I watched her as I neared my climax. Her hair was completely messed up as she kept arching her neck and back, the expression on her face full of tense pleasure. Her lips were parted as she panted, letting out moans and gasps. She was flushed, her skin damp with sweat, glistening in the fading sunlight and almost glowing.

I had the most beautiful girl lying in my bed, screaming for me, scratching my back, her legs locked around my waist.

I felt her coming as she began pulsing around the cock, taking me in deeper, and the look on her face was enough for me to reach bliss with her.

"Tori, Oh God," I cried out as I was hit with a powerful wave, collapsing on her as I moved inside her slowly, drawing it out.

We lay there, wrapped in each other, trying to catch our breath. I picked myself up slightly, about to exit her, but her hand on my thigh stopped me.

"Wait," she managed to get out shakily, "stay… stay in me. For a moment."

"You'll be sore," I warned her, though smiling.

"Worth it," she mumbled as she reached for me, kissing my lips and tugging me down on top of her.

We kissed lazily for a long time, softly caressing each other, until Vega tore her mouth away to let out the most adorably yawn ever.

"Amateur," I muttered, smirked.

"Shut up," she swatted at me tiredly, sighing.

"Honestly, I'm also completely spent," I admitted, holding myself up on my elbows. "Hours of sex will do that to a person." I glanced at the clock to find it displaying 9 in the evening. The last rays of sunshine were beating down on us, and I paused mid-word when my gaze shifted over to Tori.

The look of serenity on her face was adorned by the soft glow of sunset, making her tan skin golden. She gave me a sleepy smile, her eyes going impossibly warm, and my breath got stuck in my throat at the simple beauty of it.

"You're beautiful," I blurted before I could stop myself.

"W-What?" she stuttered, her half-closed eyes flying open, alert.

I looked away, berating myself for being so stupid. Who the hell asked me to say that?

'Hot' is okay. 'Sexy', 'smoking', hell, even 'gorgeous' is alright. But 'beautiful'… 'Beautiful' is sincere. 'Beautiful' is emotional. 'Beautiful' is filled with feelings and love and commitment.

"I… You really think I'm beautiful?" Tori asked timidly, gently grasping my chin to get me to look at her.

I sighed.

"Well, you know, you're not bad to look at," I shrugged with a false nonchalance.

"Hey, don't you take that away from me," she mockingly threatened me. I smirked at that before deciding; fuck it. She was beautiful. It's the truth, and I'm not a liar.

"Yeah," I admitted, smiling at her. "I think you're beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied quietly, reaching up to lay her palm on my cheek.

My lips caught hers in a tiniest of kisses, and I could feel her smiling against my lips.

"You're really tired, aren't you," I whispered after we ended the kiss. She nodded, yawning again.

"Yeah, I guess so."

I got up, finally, slowly easing the cock out of her. She winced slightly.

"I told you so, Vega."

"It felt nice," she defended herself, fighting another yawn. I smirked at that as I got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked, reaching for me sleepily. God, she was too cute for her own good.

"Nowhere," I chuckled, taking off the strap-on and tossing it into the laundry basket across the room. "Just preparing to go to sleep."

"I'll just catch a few winks and then I'll drive home," she mumbled incoherently into a pillow.

"Uh-huh," I replied, taking off her heels and climbing back in bed. Tori immediately made me her very own pillow, stretching on my chest and snuggling comfortably.

Okay, I guess we snuggle and spend the night together.

That's something I can work with.

I draped an arm around her shoulder, pressing her closer to myself and dropping an absentminded kiss on her temple.

"Hey Vega?"

"Hmmm?..."

"That was the best thing I've ever done. Ever. "

I could feel her smile as she replied.

"You're welcome, Jade."

We had so much to talk about. How did she pull everything off, how she came up with that, and more importantly, where did we stand. But that could come later. Now, I was exhausted, satisfied and warm, and the only thing that I wanted was sleep. The other only thing I wanted was already there with me, sleeping soundly.

"Goodnight, Tori," I whispered as her soft breathing filled the room.

* * *

_Please leave a review! Those keep me warm at night._


	8. Chapter 8

_That's just a filler to keep you updated. My last semster just started, so together with my job, it's hard to write as much as I did on holidays :( I'll try my best, but now the only time I can really write is on weekends so..._

_Anyway, enjoy your read, and please leave a review telling me what you think!_

* * *

There was an arm draped around my waist, holding me close to someone's heaving chest. That someone was pressed against my body, tickling my backside with neatly trimmed hair and radiating heat, keeping me warm and comfortable.

I felt smile take over my lips as I stretched carefully without opening my eyes yet, turning around and snuggling further into the embrace.

Wow, someone is very naked. And so am I.

My eyes slowly opened with some difficulty, and I was greeted by a sleeping Jade, which turned out to be the most adorable sight ever.

Her hair was wild, scattered on the pillow, startling black against the light grey of the material. She was entirely relaxed, her face looking young without all the defenses and walls she put up during the day. The absence of make-up made for vulnerability rarely seen on her face. She looked like Snow White with her pale, porcelain-like skin, dark thick eyelashes and red lips.

I placed my palm on her cheek, slowly, so as not to wake her up. The contrast we made was fascinating; my naturally tan skin against her pale one, like ice and fire mixed together. My finger traced the outline of her plump lips, feather-like, because I didn't want to lose this moment, not yet. Right now, I had her completely open, and I could stare at her for as long as I wanted, without any complicated feelings and mixed signals.

Her eyelashes fluttered slightly, and I was quick to remove my hand from her, afraid she'll wake up and freak out.

Actually, she was probably going to freak out anyway. I spent the night. We snuggled and were about to wake up together. That was not giving her space at all.

I think I should go take a shower and let her wake up on her own terms. And with my heavy make-up still on my face, I desperately need it anyway. I feel kinda gross with mascara smudged all over.

I carefully slipped out of her arms, smiling when she hugged my pillow and took a big sniff. God, she was so cute. She'd probably kill me if she knew I witnessed that, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Jade's personal bathroom was freaking huge, with a shower stall of latest invention and a separate bathtub. I briefly contemplated relaxing in a tub, but that wouldn't be right. Not now, anyway. So, I entered the stall and, after a bit of a struggle with the shower heads, set the needed water temperature and pressure, letting out a tiny moan at the feeling.

As I began lathering up with shower gel, I was hit with Jade's scent, and I couldn't help but smirk as I recalled last night's events. Well I guess now we know who's the adventurous one, don't' we?

And now we also know that I get off of the power I have over someone.

Submissive Jade? Holy crap on a cracker, was that ever a turn on. I practically creamed my thighs at the sight of her shackled to the headboard, so defenseless and sightless and completely at my mercy.

I had so much fun torturing her with my touch. That got really intense. I tried to remember everything about her, all the sweet spots, all the touches that made her squirm and moan, the expressions she made at things I did.

I won fair and square, you know. I was surprised she held out for so long, but when I finally got to that little bundle of nerves, she couldn't keep silent any longer.

And boy, was I glad she lost. I was absolutely right about her tongue. And lips. And, at some point, teeth.

All in all, that was the best thing anyone ever done to me. There was a couple of boys who tried, and I didn't like it at all. But Jade… Amazing.

And I absolutely loved her payback at the end.

She started out slow but deep, and the position she took me in was enough for me to lose my mind. There was something about being on all fours for her, letting her fuck me with abandon, that was so very arousing to me.

Apparently, I like being dirty from time to time.

I also liked the fact that this time she finished on top. That was extremely intimate. After our mutual orgasm, I even asked her to stay inside me. I just felt so connected to her, and I didn't want to let her go yet.

Yes, I know, it's not even a part of her, but still, it felt like it.

And then she called me beautiful.

I feel warmth spreading through my belly when I remember that.

It was so cute and adorably awkward. She got so freaked after that, and I think I fell even more in love with her.

She could've said 'hot', like she usually does, or 'cute', or anything else, but she chose 'beautiful'. And 'beautiful' is not something to be taken lightly, especially coming from Jade.

Actually, I don't think I ever heard her call anything or anyone by this term.

Is it because I'm special to her, or am I overanalyzing this? I hope – what the hell?!

Someone grabbed me by the waist, and I screamed before blindly swinging out.

"Goddamit, Vega," Jade cursed, holding me firmly in place.

"Jade! You scared me!" I accused her, turning around fully and coming face to face with a smirking Jade.

"I got that as much, from the way you were flopping around," she remarked coolly raising an eyebrow at me. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"I was distracted, that's all," I huffed. She chuckled before bending her head down slightly, catching my lips in a kiss.

I moaned into it as her hands travelled down my body, one grasping my waist and another going lower, a finger slowly trailing along my folds.

"Morning," she let out a husky whisper, her finger working me up with feathery touches. I gasped, griping her shoulders and shuddering as I felt an ache growing heavy between my legs.

"M-morning," was all I could manage, staring into her intense stormy blue eyes.

"How's the shower?" she was clearly mocking me, her evil smirk ever-present on her face as her hands did things to me that were completely out of the 'small talk' territory.

"Mmm, best ever," I murmured, arching into her and lifting one leg up, entwining her waist and bringing her closer.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," she breathed in my ear as her fingers began to spread the wetness she created, getting me ready.

"I have a feeling I'm about to enjoy it even more," I smirked, biting my lip slightly and watching in amusement as her eyes got darker at the action.

God, she was so easy to manipulate.

She drew me in for a deep kiss, swallowing my gasps as she fingered my clit, adding more and more pressure until I exploded, suddenly and sharply, crying out her name in her mouth.

She entered me with two fingers without giving me the chance to recover from a previous orgasm, determinedly stroking my g-spot with force. I practically shook at the intense sensations.

"Hop up," Jade commanded, and I obliged without a question, lifting up my other leg and hugging her hips with my legs. She backed me up into a wall, proceeding then to quickly thrust her fingers in and out.

"Oh God, Jade, that's so good," I encouraged her, clinging for dear life as she fucked me hard, "Jade, don't stop… Fuck, Jade… Jade…"

"Jade?"

I froze as someone else called out for Jade in the bedroom. However, that didn't stop the latter from continuing to screw me against the bathroom wall.

"I'm in a shower!" She called out, giving me a smirk as she picked up the pace. I fought against her, but due to the fear of being discovered and to the weakness I felt from the previous climax, I was no match for her.

"Alright, just wanted to let you know I'm back," that someone, probably her mother, replied. "You want breakfast?"

"No, I'm okay!"

I was going crazy by now from Jade's expert fingers, and adrenaline from being fucked while there were other people wasn't helping at all. The need at the bottom of my belly was growing hotter, and it was a matter of minutes before I came all over Jade's hand, who was far too amused at the situation.

"Ah Jade…" I let out, forgetting myself as her palm began to brush my clit.

The footsteps that were growing distant suddenly stopped.

"Did you say something?" Her mother called out again.

"Come," Jade commanded in a hot whisper against my ear, and I gasped at that. I was so close.

"Jadelyn?"

So fucking close.

"Tori," Jade whispered. "Come for me."

I practically screamed as hot whiteness exploded under my closed eyelids, and Jade managed to cover my mouth with hers just in time, silencing my cry.

I moaned and trembled as she kept slowly pumping in and out, drawing out my orgasm.

"Jade, are you okay in there?"

I opened my eyes wide, mortified from what just happened. Jade smirked.

"Yes mother!" she shouted back. "You can go!"

"Alright, I'll go make breakfast." There was slight shuffling around in the room, and then the woman spoke again, a smirk palpable in her voice: "I hope your _lady friend_ likes waffles."

I clasped a hand over my mouth in shock, feeling a hot blush raise to my cheeks shamefully.

Jade couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and practically doubled over, obviously having fun.

"It's not funny!" I hissed, slapping her arm as she continued to laugh.

"I know, b-but… Your face, oh God, you should've seen it," she barely managed through her giggles.

"Your mother probably thinks I'm some whore!" I exclaimed angrily. "Oh God. I'm not leaving this bathroom. I'm going to spend the rest of my life here," I muttered, horrified.

"Baby, relax," Jade said, still chuckling. "My Mom's cool about this. She doesn't think you're a whore. No one thinks that."

I scrutinized her, my anger growing considerably weaker at her words.

_No one_ thinks that?

So she doesn't consider me a cheap whore. That was good to know.

But I was still so angry at what she pulled a minute ago!

"It's still embarrassing, not to mention inappropriate!" I exclaimed. "Jade, we had sex with your mother in the next room, and she _knew_ we were doing that! Isn't it like, incest or something?"

"I don't get what the big deal is," she retorted calmly. "I mean, when we had our first time, the front door was open, so…"

"What?!" I shrieked, completely freaked out.

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"No I didn't know! Oh God," I massaged my temples, feeling a headache coming up.

"Well you never close that door properly anyway. The gang always just bursts through it," Jade shrugged her shoulders. "C'mon," she pulled me close by my waist, leaving a trail of hot kisses on my neck. "Let's stop talking. I got a better use for your mouth anyway…"

"Are you crazy?" I hissed, getting out of her grasp. "If we're here a minute longer, she'll know we kept going at it!"

"But Tori…" she practically whined, trying to catch me. "You got me all worked up!"

"Tough tooties!" I replied, scowling at her as I opened the shower stall door, letting the steam out. "I'm still angry at you."

She got out with me, catching my arm and pulling until I twisted and collided with her chest.

"I'm sorry, okay," she tried, smiling apologetically. "That was a shitty thing to do. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me?"

I sighed, taking in her rare puppy eyed expression.

"You're just saying that to get me in your pants, aren't you."

"Partly," she admitted, smirking. "But also because I actually am kinda sorry."

"That's as good as it's gonna get, isn't it," I deadpanned.

"Probably."

My kiss shut her up.

* * *

_PLease review! My morning gets hella better when I find freshly baked reviews in my inbox._


	9. Chapter 9

_Here we go, another chapter._

_The relationship prgrosses, but our girls are once again met with slight difficulties along the way._

_Jade's Mom is fun to write._

_Please review, let me know what you think!_

* * *

Flustered Vega is a captivating one.

She was literally considering escaping through the window so as not to face my mother. Granted, I did the same thing with her sister, but I was forced to run.

I couldn't care less about what Trina thought, but I very much cared for Tori's wishes.

Man, am I pussy whipped or what?

Right now, the girl that unknowingly had me whipped was full of queasiness as she slowly made her way down the staircase.

"You know, on second thought, it's not that high of a fall," she said, turning back and trying to make a run for it.

"Vega, you're afraid of heights," I reminded her once again, grabbing her elbow so she stayed put. "The only way you jump out of that window is if I push you, and that's not happening."

"You were all for pushing me when I had to do that stunt!" She hissed, struggling to break free.

I didn't reply, instead practically dragging her down to the dining room.

Yeah, I have a dining room. My parents are kinda loaded. Not that I cared much for their money. They never did care for me anyway.

Although the past year my mother dearest suddenly realized that she actually had a daughter, and ever since then she was trying to 'rebuild the connection'.

That's how I got a shrink, by the way. After a particularly violent reaction to her awakened motherly feelings for me.

At least now she's not annoying me with her constant presence and questions. Mother has taken to a new tactic of slowly but surely defrosting my heart, and I'm ashamed to say that it was working. We've come to a certain understanding.

Mom has got quite the brains. She didn't get all those money for nothing.

As we entered, the heavenly smell of freshly made waffles floated through the air. My stomach growled at that, and I instantly realized how hungry I was.

My body called out for much needed calories. Guess I had to rebuild the strength that was spent on all the sex.

I glanced at Vega to see her practically drooling at the sight of food. It was nothing exceptionally fancy; waffles on a big plate and cut-up fruit with a pitch or orange juice, but right now it was the best food ever to our hungry eyes.

"Hello, girls," Mom chose this moment to walk in, an annoying smirk so similar to mine adorning her features. "Please, by all means, help yourselves," she gestured at the table before coming to sit gracefully.

I went up to the table, together with Vega who complied after I gave her a slight push forward.

"E-everything looks amazing, Mrs. West," Vega stammered, sitting on the edge of her seat and nervously squeezing her fork.

"Thank you, um?..."

"Tori," the now blushing Vega let out. "Tori Vega, ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you, Tori. My name is Jasmine West." Mom politely replied, glancing at me, her smirk growing wider. "Would you like some waffles?"

Tori nodded, no doubt feeling embarrassed beyond belief, and reached over to put some waffles on her plate.

"So mother," I quickly cut in to save at least some of Tori's dignity. "How was your trip?"

"It was quite alright, thank you very much," she replied, sipping at her coffee. "How was your week?"

"…Eventful," I got out cautiously, stealing a glance at Vega and catching her doing the same to me.

"I'd say," mother chuckled, noticing the exchange. "So Tori," she addressed Vega who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. "How do you know Jade?"

"We go to school together," Vega replied in a small voice.

"'Tori' is short for 'Victoria', right?" Mother kept the investigation, eyeing Tori with curiosity.

I let out a silent groan. I fucking knew it was gonna happen.

See, Mom knew all about my sexuality and my occasional one-night-stands with various girls that took place every time I broke up with Beck, and then continuously after we separated for good. At first we were having constant yelling matches, with her threatening to cut me off if I didn't stop sleeping around. In response, I went even further.

Yeah, there might have been light drugs involved. I hate to be another statistic, but I went full 'angry teen', doing the exact opposite of what I've been told.

But my mother is a smart woman, and I guess she decided to just trust me. We had the talk, where she admitted that I was already an adult and capable of making decisions for myself.

I still think she's so cool with this because the chances of me getting pregnant are less than zero, but whatever.

But no matter how accepting Mom turned out to be, I had one strict rule that was never to be broken, and Vega was shattering it to pieces by simply being here.

I never allowed anyone to stay the night.

That was why Mom could barely contain her curiosity and, dare I say, glee. She thought Tori was someone special.

Which she was, but Tori herself didn't know about it yet, and I had to do something before Mom ruined it for me.

"Would you look at the time," I exclaimed, wiping my mouth off with a napkin hastily. "We're so late."

Tori gratefully jumped to her feet, nodding.

"Girls, you have about forty minutes," mother informed us, amused.

"Yeah, but we have an assignment that we need to hand in before classes," I lied smoothly. "Performing arts school, what can you do right, okay, gotta go!"

"Ah, of course," Mom drawled, squinting at me. "I assume you have time to help me clean up, Jadelyn. Tori, I suppose you need to retrieve the supplies from Jade's room?"

Tori got the hint and squeaked out a 'yes, ma'am' before sprinting upstairs, leaving me alone with my mother.

Traitor.

"Alright, mother, I know you're bursting with questions," I sighed, facing her. "Fire away."

"She seems like a nice girl," mother commented. "Is it the same Tori you tortured for past two years?"

"How did you…"

"School counselors talk, Jade," she replied, raising to her feet and collecting plates. "They also call parents to inform them about their child's abnormal fascination with making someone's life a living hell."

"Why you never mentioned that to me?" I asked, baffled. She shrugged.

"Last year Jasmine was a very different woman from who I am today," mother said with a hint or regret coloring her tone. "And you tamed before I had the chance to do something about it." She smirked at me. "Now I know exactly why you stopped harassing the poor girl."

"Actually, we weren't…" Weren't what? Dating? Going out? Fucking? I doubt I can say that to Mom. "…an item until two days ago," I finished, cringing at my choice of words.

"I see," she motioned at me to take the food to the kitchen, following close behind. "Well your relationship progressed awfully fast, judging by her neck," she remarked teasingly.

I almost missed the shelf and barely managed to catch he plate with fruit before it crashed to the floor.

"Mom, oh God, you didn't just say that," I mumbled, feeling awkward as hell.

"Just tell me one thing," she gently placed her hands on my shoulders, turning me around so I was facing her. "Is she like all the others?"

I sighed and slowly shook my head no.

"I figured as much," mother said, smiling. "Now tell me this: do you like this girl?"

I looked at Mom, sighing again before answering:

"I'm… in love with her."

Mom's happy smile almost made me go blind.

"Oh, Jade," she drew me in for a hug, placing a kiss on top of my head. "I'm so glad you finally found someone."

"It's not that simple," I distanced myself to rain on her parade. "We're not… I don't know if she feels the same way."

"Jade," she laughed. "Girls like Tori don't do casual sex."

"Mom!" I exclaimed, thrown off by the fact she just said that word.

"You're missing the point here," she chuckled. "I'm fairly certain that the feeling is mutual."

"How would you know? Sure, Tori looks like Goody Two Shoes, but looks are deceiving."

"Jade, I'm one of the best lawyers in this country and several others," she replied. "I read people for a living."

Yeah, I guess she had a point.

"Alright. Thanks, Mom."

She smiled like she usually did every time I called her 'Mom' instead of accustomed cold 'mother'.

"Now let's go before Tori decides to flee."

I began to laugh before realizing that the possibility of that happening was very likely.

Fortunately, Vega showed some guts and was waiting patiently, albeit fidgety, on the couch in the living room.

Surprisingly, she was dressed in her usual school clothes, with skinny jeans hugging her hips and a purple shirt hanging from her right shoulder, leaving it bare.

Well, most probably she didn't walk here in her heels and a garter belt.

How _did_ she walk here? She didn't know where I lived.

Actually, many questions were rising up now.

"Alright girls, you have fun," mother stated, walking us to the door.

"It's a school," I remarked coolly.

"As long as it's not a law school, you can still have fun there," she winked, and I watched in fascination as Tori's face burned brighter than a tomato.

Oh right. Mother just unknowingly made a reference to our sexcapade in the closet. Oops.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Tori," mother turned to Vega, smiling. "I would like to have you at dinner sometime."

"It's very nice of you, Mrs. West," Vega smiled a bit awkwardly. "I would love to."

"Then it's settled! I will have Jade tell you the date and time," Mom replied, ignoring my pointed looks. "Bye girls, and drive safe!"

The door closed as we turned our backs to it, walking to my car.

"Your car's not here?" I asked Vega, unlocking mine.

"Oh God, Jade, that was a disaster!" She rushed out frantically, completely ignoring my question. "I don't even know what has gotten into me. Usually I'm great with parents!"

Great with parents as in boyfriend/girlfriend parents? Did she think of it as 'meeting a possible girlfriend's mom'?

"I mean, even Andre's grandmother loves me, and the woman is crazy!"

Oh, so she meant that in general sense. Color me disappointed, because that's what I was.

"Jesus, Vega," I chuckled, opening a door for her and watching her get in. "What's got your undies in a twist?"

"Are you for real?!" Jeez, the girl had quite a set of lungs on her. "I… We-we had_ sex_, and she knew that we did! An-and then…"

"And then what?" I smirked. "Tori, don't make a big deal out of it. Yes, Mom knew we had sex, and she's okay with it. She clearly liked you, what more do you need?"

"I-she liked me?" Tori wore a confused frown. "Are you sure? I mean, I corrupted her daughter."

"Yeah, first of all, a bunny has more chances corrupting someone than you, and I'm sure mother knows you were the one being… _corrupted,_" I drawled, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She huffed. "And secondly, she invited you to dinner – that says a lot in my book."

"She never invited others?"

I froze, gripping steering wheel tightly and giving Vega a quick glance. She sat looking right ahead, emotionless mask on her face as her lips formed a thin line.

I don't know why, but I was extremely uncomfortable talking about my one-night stands with her.

It may seem stupid, but it felt like I was cheating, somehow.

"She never met them," I answered in a smooth tone, hoping it covered the nervousness I was feeling. "No one stayed the night."

I could feel her intense gaze on me, but I kept silent, staring ahead and letting her draw conclusions by herself. I didn't want to step over the line here and scare her away.

Ringing broke the silence, snapping Vega out of her staring contest with my temple.

"Oh no, it's Trina… Um, hey sis!" she exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

I couldn't make out the words older Vega was saying, but the shrillness of her voice was enough for me to cringe.

"Calm down… No, I – Trina, let me… Trina!" Vega facepalmed while her annoying sister continued to rant about something.

"I just had a sleepover! At Jade's. Did too! Yes we're friends! Since last year – you know what, I don't have to explain myself to you. What? No way Dad's mad, I left him a note."

I admired Tori's patience as I drove. Living with Trina for eighteen years… I would have committed murder in pre-school.

"You what?!"

On second hand, now I know the shrillness is a family trait.

I almost swayed on the road from the unexpected outburst.

"Trina, what the hell! You had no right telling him that!" I stole a quick glance at Vega to find her completely furious. "That does it, Trina!" She ended the call, forcefully pressing on the screen.

"Touchscreens totally robbed us of opportunity to take the rage out," I commented lightly with my eyes still on the road. "Flip phones were much more dramatic."

She sighed.

"Sorry you had to hear that. It's just – she's unbelievable!"

"Whoa Vega, what'd she do, stole your Cuddle Me Cathy again?" I inquired.

"Much worse," she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She told Dad that I spent the night with a guy. I hope he didn't believe her, but I still need to explain myself," she let out a defeated sigh. "Can you drop me off at my house? We still have around… thirty minutes."

"I could back you up if you want," I offered. "You did spend the night at my house, after all. Although I have a feeling we should omit just what exactly you did there," she swatted at my arm. ""Which was me. You did _me_, I mea-"

"I got that!" She exclaimed, interrupting me.

I laughed.

While we were making with the small talk, the road leaded us to Vega's house. I parked nearby, watching Tori squirm in her seat.

"Vega. We're here," I informed her.

"I know, I just don't know what to expect when I walk in here."

We finally got out of the car and went up to the door.

"Oh, by the way, you probably want to tuck the whip in your bag," I commented, smirking.

"Dammit Jade!" Tori hastily pushed the item down, zipping up her shoulder bag and clinging to it tightly. "Why didn't you-"

"She's here!" Trina swung the door open, eyeing Tori with suspicion. "What the heck is she doing here?" The annoying Vega sibling asked with a lip curled in disgust, pointing at me.

"I'm here to cut you," I announced with a sickly sweet smile. Trina shivered.

"Freak."

"M'hija," Mr. Vega called out from the kitchen. "Where've you been all night?"

"Daddy, I don't know what Trina told you, but it's nothing like that!" Tori exclaimed, storming into the living room after giving her sister a nasty glare.

I followed her calmly, observing the situation with amusement.

"I figured as much," her dad chuckled at disheveled Tori. "My baby girl knows better than that, doesn't she?"

Oh, she does, Mr. Vega. She does.

Man, I'm bad.

"Now, where _did_ you spend the night?" Trina threw an accusation at Vega.

"At my house," I spoke up melancholically. "I'm Jade West, Mr. Vega. You probably remember me as one of the kids who ruined your anniversary with Mrs. Vega."

"Ah, yes, the scissors girl," he smiled. "Alright, Tori, you know I trust you. But I'm still disappointed that you didn't tell me where you were going. Next time leave a note, okay mi vida?"

"Si Papi," Tori replied apologetically. "Lo siento, te juro que no lo volvere a hacer."

I bit down on my lip with force at the sudden rush of arousal. When Tori spoke Spanish, it did things to me. Naughty, bad but oh so good things.

It also made me wanna do things to _her._

"No se preocupe," her dad said, still smiling.

It was clear to me that Tori was his sweet little girl. Trina, probably, not so much.

"It was nice to see you again, Jade," Mr. Vega called out.

"You too, Mr. Vega."

"Oh, please, call me David," he cringed. "_'Mr. Vega'_ makes me feel so old."

"You are old though," God, Trina, how is it possible for a human being to be so obnoxious?

"We will have a serious talk about gossiping and running your mouth when you get back from school, young lady," Mr. Vega said sternly, addressing Trina.

"Oh come on, Dad, Jade is clearly a façade for Tori to hide behind while she's off having sex with someone!"

"Trina!" The youngest Vega let out a horrified gasp.

I think I had enough of family drama for one day.

"We're gonna be late for school," I announced, grabbing Tori's hand and dragging her away. "Also, it got wicked uncomfortable. Bye David, and… you, too," I decided against calling Trina 'that thing over there'. David might be cool, but I don't think he'll appreciate me insulting one of his daughters.

Besides, it's bad taste, and I was determined to make as best of an impression as I could.

"Bye Papi," Tori barely got out before I finally dragged her through the door, never slowing down until we reached the car.

"Jade, stop manhandling me!" She squirmed in my grasp. I stopped suddenly, turning so she collided with my front. She lost her balance, and I caught her around her waist, holding her steady.

"How's now?" I whispered, my face inches from hers.

"Let me go," she breathed back, not doing anything to free herself.

"Somehow I doubt that's what you really want."

"Papi might see…"

I began to slowly lean in, giving her plenty of time to reject the kiss. Her lips on mine indicated that she wanted to do the opposite.

My tongue sought entrance, but Tori broke the kiss, slightly distancing herself from me.

"We're late for school," she winked, getting in the passenger's seat.

"And you assumed I'm driving you because…"

"Because you're dying to know how I arranged everything last night, and you're not going to find out if you keep being such a gank," she said, sticking her tongue at me.

"That's a very mature thing you got going on here," I gestured with my finger before starting the car.

"Sure, pretend like my tongue's not your favorite thing in the world," Vega stated arrogantly.

"It's not," I simply replied. "Now, if you go lower, you'll locate my most favorite body part of yours…" I traveled my eyes down her body, staring at her crotch before lifting them to gauge her reaction.

Yep, fighting off the blush. Vega is so easily embarrassed.

"What do you like most about me?" The question slipped off my tongue out of blue, startling me.

"Your eyes," I snapped my head at Vega to scrutinize her with mentioned eyes. She smiled. "What? They are pretty. Icy and vibrant at the same time."

Well, nothing, Tori, nothing, I just didn't expect that answer at all.

I thought she'd say something about boobs, or ass, or legs. Hell, even hair, and I definitely expected the tongue or fingers.

And then she went and said 'your eyes'.

Maybe I'm overanalyzing the heck out of it, but to me, eyes are far more intimate than any other physical features could be. They are the mirror to the soul, after all.

People like your eyes above everything else when they actually like you, not just your body.

Probably wishful thinking again.

"I like yours, too," I said, again without thinking. It happened a lot around Tori. My gift of rational thinking was seemingly lost when she was near.

"Really? They're nothing special. Just brown eyes," she shrugged.

"They're not brown, they're chocolate," I stated. "And it's not even about the color. You're a rare case of perfect doe eyes – so sad and soulful they could ruin a man simply by gazing at him." I cleared my throat. "Or, you know, her."

"Thank you," Vega whispered almost inaudibly.

The silence once again filled the car, mostly astonished on Vega's side. Meanwhile, I was berating myself for going all Romeo on her.

'_So sad and soulful_', ugh.

I'll never live that one down.

"Jade, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Vega spoke up softly.

Here it comes.

The 'it's not you, it's me' talk.

Why the hell did I have to run my big mouth just now?

"Could we maybe grab coffee tonight? Say, around eight?" Tori continued.

And now she wants witnesses as well. Probably scared I'll go berserk and kill her.

Well I'm not feeling like being rejected in public.

"Let's just meet at mine," I answered, gripping the wheel. "We could go right after school."

"I don't think I'll be able to face your Mom so soon," Vega whined. "It's better if you come over to my house. It'll be empty anyway."

"Mom will be at work, so you won't run into her."

"Well I just don't want to risk it if we decide to, um, _prolong_ my stay," she stammered, blushing prettily.

I chuckled in spite of myself.

"Oh, but if I decide to stay, it's okay if your father, who is a cop, shoots me on the spot."

"That's the thing, he's got patrol till morning this week."

"Fine, we'll go to yours," I surrendered, taking a turn and seeing Hollywood Arts come in sight.

Vega perked up at wining this round.

"Okay," she stated, reaching for the handle after I parked. "Meet me at the parking lot after classes?"

"Not so fast, Vega," I grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her from getting out. "I believe someone owes me a story."

"But Jade, we're already late!"

"Exactly," I shrugged. "We're _already _late."

She gulped at the evil glint in my eyes.

* * *

Hello, doorknob. So we meet again.

I squirmed under Jade's grip, trying to get away from the annoying item. She quickly relocated me without breaking off our kiss, hoisting me up on the shelf and coming to stand between my parted legs.

"So," she said between the kisses on my neck, "How. Did you. Know. Where. I. Lived." The last kiss was dropped on my lips, but as I tried to deepen it, she pulled away, waiting for me to start.

"Cat," I said breathlessly, reaching for her only to be rejected again.

"What exactly did you have planned? I mean, you couldn't have possibly known that I was asleep, could you?"

I fought to keep the guilty look off my face. That was the part I didn't want to reveal. I was glad I didn't have to go through with it, and it was supposed to be my deep dark secret till the day I died.

"Well… I just, I guess I was gonna go with the flow," I lied, hoping it would be enough for her.

"Cut the bullshit Vega, I can tell when you're lying," she grunted. "Wait a minute… No way," the amazement in her voice was clearly heard. "You were gonna roofie me!"

"I was not!" I exclaimed. "I was just… It's a flu medicine with powerful sedative side effects," I finished, defeated.

She roared with laughter.

"Holy shit Vega, I did not know you had it in you!" She stepped closer to me, practically melting into my body. "So you were going to take advantage of the little ole me?" She asked with a faux innocence.

"I wasn't just _going to_, I succeeded," my finger trailed down her neck as I spoke lowly. "And as I recall, someone was very happy with the turn of events."

"Oh, I was happy alright," she smirked into my neck. "How did you come up with that?"

"Jade, I'm not a total dummy, I know a few things."

"True."

I grabbed the back of her neck, smashing our mouths together. We resumed our make-out session, but as her fingers crept closer to the button on my jeans, I pushed it away gently.

"Not here," I gasped in her ear as she began to lightly bite my neck.

"We fucked here yesterday, Vega," she growled. "What's stopping us now?"

"I don't think it's healthy to have so much sex in such little period of time," I countered, softly pushing at her shoulders.

"We're teenagers, of course it's healthy," she practically whined, but didn't make another move.

"I just don't want to risk it after today," I whispered, softly nipping at her lips. "And besides, you should be grateful I'm letting you touch me at all after the stunt you pulled in the shower."

"It's going to make an appearance every time you need to guilt trip me, I'm assuming?"

"Yep."

"Still worth it," she whispered hungrily before attacking me with her lips, I moaned at that, losing myself in her. Our lips, our tongues, our hands in hair and on the hips and everywhere blended together, creating a mass of tangled limbs.

"Hey guys, are you here?"

I tore my mouth away from Jade's, groaning in frustration. Was it the International Cockblock Day or something?

Well, there were no cock per say, but I have a feeling there could have been if Jade had the time to go up to her bedroom this morning.

"Guys? I saw Jade drag you in here, Tori," Cat's airily voice floated through the door. The knocking came back, together with handle pulling. "Oh my God, Jade, did you actually kill Tori?! You said you stopped planning it!"

I threw a quick glare at Jade who shrugged.

"I'm okay, Cat," I called out, unlocking the door and letting the redhead in.

"Why are you guys in total darkness?" Cat asked innocently.

"We weren't, something happened with the lights," Jade was quick with a melancholic reply, studying her fingernails.

"Oh, okay."

"Why aren't you in class?" Jade sighed, studying Cat.

"I was, but Sikowitz left, and then we sat in the class not knowing what to do, and then we all left too," the red-headed girl replied easily, wearing her usual dreamy expression.

We stood there for a moment, with Cat the only one oblivious to the growing sexual tension between me and Jade.

"Oaky, I'm gonna go," Jade announced, ready to flee.

"Wait!" Cat called out. "Are you guys going to the Masquerade Ball tonight?"

Aw dang it.

Judging by the look on Jade's face, she also forgot all about it.

"Well… I guess," I stated, unsure, looking at Jade. She also appeared troubled, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe. There is a possibility I'll come, and yet maybe I won't," she uttered, eyeing me.

"Kay-kay," Cat said. "Tori, do I need to get the curling iron?"

"Um, what? Why?"

"You said you'd do my hair, remember?"

Jade muttered profanity under her breath.

"Uh, sweetie, can you do it yourself? Something kinda came up," I tried to get out of it.

How could I completely forget about the Ball and the promise to Cat?

I'll tell you how. Insanely hot sex with Jade.

"But Tori, you promised," Cat whined. "And Robbie said he's taking Trisha, so I need to look amazing tonight!"

"Ugh, Cat, just get over it and ask him out!" Jade snapped.

Cat flinched and looked down, wringing her fingers.

Then the sniffing came.

"Oh, Cat," I groaned, gently hugging the girl. "I'll do you hair, honey. Um, when exactly were you supposed to come over?"

"At six," she replied quietly, wiping her moist eyes.

"Okay, then I'll see you at six, okay?"

Cat nodded, smiling and prancing away without saying goodbye.

I sighed.

"The whole Ball thing completely flew out of my head," Jade stated next to me, and I nodded in agreement.

"How about we don't go?" She asked quietly, inching closer to me.

"I don't know Jade. We haven't been hanging out together as a gang as much as we used to. I kinda miss them," I admitted, turning to face her.

"So today's off, then."

It sucked. I was going to tell her I loved her, but now I couldn't.

Because if she rejected me, I wasn't gonna be up for partying, and I would have to break the promise I made to Cat because I won't be able to face anyone, and then the gang would probably show up at my house to try and drag me to the Ball…

So yeah. The talk was once again moved to the unknown date.

Or maybe she wasn't going to reject me…. I mean, her speech in the car about my eyes? That was the best compliment I ever received. I almost melted on the spot at how romantic she sounded.

But I think it would be better if we talked without any distractions standing in the way.

"Well, there is plenty of time between two and six…" I drawled, feeling a slow smirk forming on my lips.

I wasn't going to tell her today, but I also wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to be with her for several hours.

I am officially a nympho.

* * *

_The following are the translations from Spanish to English (according to forums:)_

_Lo siento, te juro que no lo volvere a hacer - I'm sorry, I swear I'll never do that again._

_No se preocupe - Don't worry about it._

_Mi Vida - my life (an affectionate nickname for the child)_

_M'hija - my child, my daughter (an affectionate nickname for the child)_

_Dear Spanish speaking friends, please let me know if I got that right :)_

_And please leave a review! Every review counts. Thank you._


	10. Chapter 10

_New chapter, aaaaand it comes with a soundtrack! Get "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran ready, I indicated the exact starting point :) Oh, and apparently he has two of them, so pick the version with the guitar strumming at the beginning._

_This one is more of a transition, and I tried to add just a touch of jealousy, as requested by a guest reviewer :) _

_Enjoy your read, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

"Hey!"

I laughingly protested as Jade landed us on the bed, with her on top, creating a heap of tangled naked bodies.

"That's what you get for teasing me all day," she grumbled against my neck, leaving occasional bites in-between words. "_Again,_" a pointed look thrown my way made me grin slyly.

"Don't pretend you don't like being teased, Jadelyn," I purred, leaning up to tug at her lower lip, releasing it with a 'pop'. "Besides, I thought you already got your revenge, on that drawer, and against that door, and on the floor…"

She shut me up with her mouth, and I smirked into the kiss, lowering the hand that was pointing at all the places where we've had sex in the past two hours.

"What time is it?" I asked breathlessly as her lips slowly explored my neck.

"Dunno, don't care," came the mumbled reply.

"Jade," I pushed at her shoulders lightly, giggling at the disgruntled expression on her face. "Cat should be here any minute now."

"I assume you're not up for a threesome? Ouch, Vega, what the hell!"

I glared at her as she rubbed her arm where I pinched her.

"You suck sometimes, you know that?"

"Yup, and we both know I'm good at it," she winked. I rolled my eyes and pushed her to the side, sitting on the corner on the bed and wrapping a sheet around my naked body.

"And you're hiding all this from me because?..."

"Because you're an ass," I stated simply, getting up and walking to my drawer to pick up new clothes.

An arm wrapped around my waist and a warm body pressed against my back tried to prevent me from doing so.

"You know I didn't mean that. I mean, it's _Cat_, for fuck's sakes," a cool breath on my ear made me shiver involuntary, and Jade pulled me even close, raining tiny kisses along my shoulder.

"But if that was someone else?" The words slid out of my mouth before I could catch them.

I was turned around, coming face-to-face with her, watching her devour me with hungry eyes.

"You know I don't share," she whispered before pulling me into a kiss, unhurriedly moving her lips against my own.

My mind raced with thoughts as I responded to her slow kiss. Yes, she doesn't share, I knew that much. But did she mean that in a 'I-m-jealous-because-I-love-you' way, or was it 'I-don't-want-anyone-playing-with-my-toy'?

Stupid Masquerade Ball. Now I have to wait till tomorrow to come clean about my feelings.

Meanwhile Jade backed me up against a drawer, and I gasped as she flicked a tongue along the roof of my mouth. The sheet slowly slid down my body, and her hands followed it, lazily drawing circles as they moved.

She was playing me like an instrument, tuning me and making me release sweet sounds, creating an intoxicating symphony of sensuality.

"Jade…" Her name fell from my lips for a thousandth time today as she cupped my breast gently, caressing it at a leisure pace, watching me intently.

"God, Tori, you have _no idea_ what you do to me, do you?" She let out a breathless whisper, leaning into me and pecking my lips, my jaw, my neck, teasing me thoroughly and stirring up now familiar feelings I welcomed.

"Ditto," I murmured, scraping my nails on her back softly as I reciprocated the tiny kisses, tasting the slightly salty skin of her neck and inhaling her incredible scent. My leg caressed her thigh as it slipped up to entwine her waist, seemingly having a mind of its own, and I moaned at the contact my pussy made with her pelvis.

And, just like always, the rapid knocking at the front door interrupted us right when it just got interesting.

"Dang it," I swore under my breath, letting my head fall to her shoulder. "Why us? Why always us?"

"The cons of sneaking around," she chuckled, and I felt it vibrate against my forehead. "I guess I should go get ready for the Ball, as well."

"Yeah…" I whined slightly, not moving a muscle and keeping my arms around her shoulders.

"I kinda need my body to get out of there, Vega."

"Well I need your body, too," I stated defensively, not letting her go.

The knocking grew louder, followed by a muffled Cat's voice.

"See, that's why I asked what time it was," I jabbed at Jade, who simply smirked back.

"My, you sure are grumpy today. Someone get you hot and bothered and then leave you high and dry?"

"One more remark and I'm withholding," I raised an eyebrow at her as I tugged on sweatpants and a shirt, moving past her and racing downstairs to open the door.

"Tori! Did something happen?" Cat asked, looking a bit scared as I let her in.

"No, why?"

"Well, the door was closed. You never close your door. Were you robbed?" Cat kept probing with an unusual insight, coming to sit on the couch.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I remembered the reason of me keeping all the doors locked lately.

Speaking of which, that very reason was descending the stairs, looking calm as always.

"Jadey!"

"No!"

Cat pouted, having been denied a hug.

"Is Tori also doing your hair?" A seemingly innocent question from Cat made Jade smirk wolfishly, and I rolled my eyes, imagining what was going through that dirty mind of hers_. 'No, she's not gonna do my hair cause she already did me'_, or _'Yep, as soon as I'm done doing _her_'_, or _'Sure, and later I'll do Vega to repay the favor'._

You catch my drift.

"No, I was just passing by," Jade tossed nonchalantly, picking up her jacket from the couch and heading for the door. "See you at the Ball," with that, the dangerous beauty was gone.

'_Dangerous beauty_', really?

Well she was dangerous. And breathtakingly beautiful…

"Um, Tori?"

Right. People present in the house. Dream your dirty thoughts about Jade on your own time, Vega.

"Okay, let me just jump into shower real quick, and then we'll get started," I said with a warm smile. "There's pizza in the fridge, and here's the remote."

"Kay kay! Can I watch the channel 20?"

"Whatever, I'm not your parent, Cat," I shrugged. "But not if 'Goosebumps' are on, you can't sleep after you watch it!"

"Kay," Cat replied sadly.

Man, I'm such a Mom.

Alright, weird motherly tendencies aside, time to dress up. Plan 'Render Jade Completely Speechless' is officially in motion.

* * *

"You look so beautiful, Tori!" Cat bounced up and down, squealing in delight. "You will be the most beautiful girl in the room."

"Aw, thanks, Cat, but you're also just as beautiful."

"Oh it's okay, Tori, I know I don't look as amazing as you do, I just need to look better than Trisha," Cat stated, an unusual fury in her eyes.

I sighed.

"Cat, don't take it the wrong way, but what Jade said today was kinda true. You have to admit there's something between you and Robbie before another girl snatches him," I decided to let out the part where Robbie dating anyone was a highly unlikely possibility.

"You think he will find someone else?" Cat gasped in shock, drawing her eyebrows together in a pitiful frown.

"Well, sweetie, he can't wait for you forever," I answered. "I think you two need to really talk things out, okay?"

"Kay, Tori. Thanks." Suddenly, Cat's eyes sparkled with mischief as she studied me curiously. "Now, who did you dress up for?"

"Wha-no one!" I exclaimed, too quickly, trying not to let blush adorn my cheeks. "I just like dressing up, you know that about me, right?"

"Well, yeah…." Cat nodded absentmindedly. "You do like that."

I turned from her, carefully observing my reflection in the full-length mirror again.

A pair of warm chocolate eyes stared back at me, black mascara and smoky eye shadows making them shockingly outstanding and big on the olive skin. The girl in the mirror looked older than me, somehow, with her chestnut curls laying on one shoulder, exposing the right one. A strapless gown hugged her curves gently, reaching the floor with its length, so deeply blue it was almost black. In a way, it made me think of night, which consequently led to Jade, to soft whispers and caresses in the middle of darkness. Black ball gloves fitted my hands perfectly, coming up to my elbows.

A girl in the mirror was and wasn't me at the same time, and the longer I stared, the more I realized what was wrong (or completely right) with her.

I looked innocent and dangerous, romantic and passionate, and every other antonyms woven together in one image.

I was Tori, and yet it was clear that I was marked by Jade.

I watched a slow smile form on the lips tinted with a hint of red.

"We ready to go?" Cat asked, also admiring her reflection. She did look cute tonight, with a dark green dress bringing out her red locks and twinkling eyes.

"Yup. Let's go knock them off their feet," I grinned, grabbing her hand and making out way to the door.

* * *

The Main Hall that was cleared to make place for the ball looked stunning. The Ball Committee outdid themselves this year, creating an unbelievable atmosphere of a slightly gothic Masquerade. The room had a feeling of a Victorian-era mansion to it, with simple yet tasteful decorations around. There were nicely dressed waiters going around the Hall, carrying trays with drinks, and the school orchestra was performing classical pieces on the violins.

"Fancy," Cat breathed out, looking around in awe, and I nodded silently, taking in the room. "Hey, can you tell it's me?" She asked excitedly, putting on her emerald mask.

"Cat, it only covers your eyes and cheekbones," I answered, smiling.

"Dang it! I thought I would surprise Robbie!" She pouted adorably, and I couldn't help but 'aww' on the inside.

"I think you'll surprise him anyway."

"If you say so… Oh, I see him! Bye Tori, thanks for hair!" With that, the redhead ran off somewhere, a spring to her step.

Now it's time for me to find my Prince Charming. Well, Princess. And let's face it, not so charming at times. About as charming as the devil. No, wait, the devil actually _was_ rather charming, wasn't he? And are we even sure it's a he?

While my thoughts traveled aimlessly and in all the weird directions, my eyes searched the room, finally falling upon the girl I was looking for. She was talking with Andre, a smirk resting on her bloody lips as my best friend was saying something animatedly. Almost like she felt my gaze, her eyes found me standing in the middle of the entrance area, and warmth settled in my belly as I saw clear admiration on her face. Whatever Andre was saying fell on deaf ears as she caressed me with her gaze, and there was something… painful and gentle in her eyes as they finally rested on my face.

There was no sexy smirk, no raw lust and dirty hints, and my chest ached at the astonished appreciation she had for me in her intense stare.

She thrust her drink in Andre's hand, walking up to me at a slow pace, letting me take her in as well. She was breathtaking as usual, carrying herself with the level of confidence only she was capable off without being conceited, and her gown choice made me smile widely.

She wore a deep purple one, styling her make-up in the same way, making her eyes even more electric than they already were. Her mask was in place – a black simple one, of course, and her wavy hair ran down her open shoulders, striking black against her ivory skin.

"Hi," I said softly, clutching the mask in my hands.

She smiled, glancing down at the ball accessory.

_(Suggested listening: Ed Sheeran – Give Me Love)_

"May I?" I nodded, watching her reach for the mask and then turning around, feeling her warm breath against my exposed skin as she unhurriedly tied the mask on my face. "Here," she let out, and I faced her again.

"Thank you."

We stood still, bathing in each other's presence, not saying anything because words would have ruined it. We didn't need them anyway, it seemed.

"Tori, there you are!" Beck appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Wow, you both look amazing," he smiled warmly and winked at me like I was in on a secret.

Which reminds me. I wanted to talk to him about his weird antics.

"Hey Beck," I said back, forcing myself to tear my eyes away from Jade and focus on a smiling boy. "You clean up nicely, as well."

"Thanks. Hey, I know this music," he looked around, and sure enough, there were students forming two lines in pairs and facing each other. "That's the dance routine we've been learning for weeks. Milady," he bowed exaggeratingly, stretching out his hand towards me. "May I have this dance?"

I hesitated, glancing back at Jade, but her guard was already up as she eyed Beck.

"I'll go see if Melissa is still up for a dance," she gritted through her teeth.

Melissa? Who the hell is Melissa?

I was about to follow Jade in a sudden jealous rage, but Beck already dragged me to the dance area, both of us facing the other line as we held hands, my right arm crossing over his left one.

The dance routine we learned for weeks started, and we began to move, taking one step towards the line of people before us on each slow beat, the violin leading us.

As Beck and I passed Jade and that girl, I locked my jaw, sharply turning to look straight ahead.

"Easy there, tiger," Beck whispered to me, grimacing slightly. Oops, guess I took out my anger on his hands.

He twirled me just like the dance asked for, leading as the pairs formed a moving circle.

"Sorry, I just…" I glanced at Jade again to find her completely engrossed in conversation with _Melissa._ "I don't feel like dancing. I'm sorry," I tried to step away from him, but he didn't let go, keeping with the dance.

"I know what's going on with you and Jade," he stated, smiling. I stumbled, and if it wasn't for Beck's perfect skills, I would've ended up on my butt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tried to recover, looking past his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Tori, you're both glaringly obvious, and since I don't have much time before we switch partners, I'll just come out and say it," he turned serious as he looked me straight in the eyes, maneuvering us so I had to look back. "She's an incredibly difficult person, and at times downright evil. But to love her and to be loved _by her_ in return is the best thing that can ever happen to you."

Wait, love?

"Who said anything about love?" I asked coldly, still not opening my cards to him.

"The way you both walk around each other is a dead giveaway," he smirked. "Tori, I was the one who knew Jade the most. _'Was' _being the key word." He twirled me around. "Now it's you, and yet, you're the only one who can't see what's right in front of her."

"Beck," I said, exasperated.

"She loves you, Tori. She's in love with you, and you can't give up on her," he dropped the bombshell, watching as it exploded. "She's stubborn, and for someone so over-confident, she sure dislikes herself, sometimes to extremes. Jade might try to push you away, thinking it's for the best, but I just want you to promise me that you won't give up easily."

I just stared at him not knowing what to say. What do you say after a speech like that? So I just gave a slight nod.

"Wait… we are supposed to switch partners?" I got out weakly right before he whirled me away.

I span around my axis, going for good two twirls before colliding with Jade, her arms catching me around my waist, our faces millimeters apart.

We stayed rooted to the spot as other pairs danced around us.

"May _I_ have _this_ dance?" She asked quietly.

"It's not what you think," I said suddenly. "I mean – with Beck. It's not what you think. He was just asking me as a friend."

"I don't care about Beck," she replied, continuing with the dance, and managing to catch up with the going routine. "We broke up ages ago."

"I know that you don't care about _him,_" I stated, and she raised a surprised eyebrow at my forwardness. "But it's not him I _meant_."

She kept silent, dancing effortlessly.

As she span me from her, I swung back, pressing my back against her front.

"I also don't care about Melissa," she whispered, and I hid a small smile, realizing she was apologizing, Jade West style.

"Good," I stated, stepping away from her and getting back to Beck, facing Jade as the routine came to an end.

(_End of soundtrack_)

The room filled with applause, and the head of the Ball Committee ran up on the stage, announcing that the Ball was officially open.

"So, did you talk?" Beck asked me eagerly, grabbing two glasses of punch and thrusting one of them into my hand.

"No," at his look, I tried to defend myself. "Look, it's really complicated. I can't just dump this on her in the middle of the dance! We started out as friends with benefits, and now here I am, demanding serious rela-Beck, are you okay?"

While I was on a rant, I failed to notice Beck chocking on his punch, and now I had the pleasure of watching him turn different colors as he struggled to breathe.

"W-wait, you two… you slept… together?!" He wheezed, coughing.

"Why are you surprised, you said you knew what was going on with me and Jade!" I exclaimed, slapping him on the back

"Well yeah, but I meant I knew you loved each other, not that you were going at it!" He cleared his throat, the red slowly fading from his face. "Oh God," he coughed once again. "And you're still thinking everything over?! You're like halfway there already, no, you're _all the way_ there already!"

"Pipe down!" I hissed at him, looking around. "I did say it was complicated, didn't I?"

"No it's not."

Stupid, stubborn Beck with stupid perfect hair.

"Beckett," of course Jade had to turn up now. "What's with throwing a fit?"

"The, uh, the punch went down the wrong pipe," he replied quickly, shooting looks between me and Jade with a stupefied expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes before inconspicuously elbowing him. There was no doubt about what exactly was going through his teenage hormone filled mind, and I didn't feel like starring in one of his dirty fantasies.

"Right," Jade drawled melancholically. I sipped at my drink, stealing glances at her. Should I talk to her right now? Or should I wait till – till what exactly?

"Well, I'm gonna go and, uh, yeah," Beck stated awkwardly before fleeing, leaving us alone.

"So…"

"I need to talk to you," Jade spoke up, looking serious. I gulped.

"Okay, I kinda need to talk to you, too. Should we go somewhere quiet?"

She nodded, offering me her elbow which I took graciously, smiling at the gesture. We were ready to take off when the commotion near the benches drew our attention.

"Goddammit," Jade muttered, and a second later I followed her example, having seen what exactly was going on.

Cat dumped a bowl of punch on Robbie's date and was now making her way through the crowd with tears streaming down her face.

"Jade…" I breathed apologetically, casting a guilty look her way. She sighed.

"I know. Take her home. We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

I nodded, taking my hand from her elbow and hurrying after Cat. However, her grip on my arm stopped me as she whirled me around, holding me close.

I felt breath hitch in my throat as she softly pecked my cheek.

"You look stunning, if it isn't obvious," she whispered, parting from me.

"So do you," I whispered back, squeezing her hand gently. "I'll see you soon."

With one last glance, I was gone, running after Cat.

Another distraction and I'm killing somebody. Seriously.

* * *

_Okay, I admit it, I totally stole the dance from 'The Vampire Diaries', but the scene was just so amazingly shot, I couldn't just leave it. If you want to actually see how the dance looks like, just go to youtube and search for _The Ball Scene - The Vampire Diaries S03E14. _Despite all its faulty details, I just love the atmosphere this show creates, and yes, I'm completely guilty of weaving bits of it in all my fics :))_

_Please leave me a review telling me what you think and if you watched the scene! :) And also it's completely fine to mention what would you like to see next!_


End file.
